


The Dragons Horde

by Storbotkid87



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Darcy Has Too Many Kids, F/M, Grant Ward Is Darcy's Son, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis Friendship, Multi, Only The Males Transform, dragon au - Freeform, long life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 48
Words: 33,524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23281579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storbotkid87/pseuds/Storbotkid87
Summary: Darcy was born in the Viking age. But because of a stupid dragon, she would live to see through many ages and war.
Relationships: Alexander Pierce & Brock Rumlow, Brock Rumlow & Original Character(s), Clint Barton & Darcy Lewis, Clint Barton & Steve Rogers, Darcy Lewis & Original Character(s), Darcy Lewis & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Darcy Lewis & Thor, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jack Rollins & Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes & Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes & Natasha Romanov, James "Bucky" Barnes & Original Character(s), James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Steve Rogers, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis, Jane Foster & Darcy Lewis & Erik Selvig, Jane Foster/Jack Rollins, Jane Foster/Thor, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Grant Ward, Steve Rogers & Brock Rumlow, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Original Character(s), Steve Rogers & Sam Wilson, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 62
Kudos: 291





	1. The Price To Be Paid - 900 A. D.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jade01](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jade01/gifts), [bval_1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bval_1/gifts).



> I've been wanting to write this for awhile and I finally got the chance. Hope you enjoy it as much as I have written.

Cold. Cold and dark. That was all that Darcy could feel and see. She didn't know why her father had requested her to go with him and her brother, Bjorn, who was a couple years younger. But she went without any argument and rode in the wagon with them to meet with the dragons. And the worst part about it was that it took a full day to get to the base of the mountain that they resided. So it was well into the evening when they got there.

When they got to the base of the mountains, Darcy saw a circle of lit torches and in between each torch was a man. Each man could easily be a berserker for they were that large. But Darcy knew that they were actually the dragons in human form. As she got off the wagon, Darcy stayed close to her father as they stopped in the middle of the circle.

"Lord Lewis Balderson… Thank you for gracing us with your presence and of course... your children", the apparent leader of the dragons spoke. He had gray streaks in his black hair and scars over his face. He then crossed his arms in front of his black armored chest. "My sons will be quick about unloading your payload. And also... Have you thought of the other request?", he said to Balderson.

As the head dragon was talking to her father, Darcy looked around at the other dragons. They all were tall with dark or black hair. All of them dressed in black armor. But one... one particular one freaked Darcy out. He stood next to the head dragon was leering at her. She looked up at her father when he looked over his shoulder to look at her. He then turned back to the head dragon.

"I have... long and hard, sir. But I am afraid that I can not fulfill that request", Darcy's father said. The head dragon nodded, "Very well. Once my sons are done, you may leave until the next pay period." Darcy's father nodded back, "Sir."

Once the men were done, Darcy and her family got back into the wagon and left. She looked back to the circle to see the head dragon speak to the dragon next to him. It was the one who had leered at her. But whatever the older dragon spoke, he now looked enraged. Darcy got the feeling that something bad would be happening very soon.

"What was the request, father?", Darcy asked about halfway back to their village. Lewis Balderson looked over to his only daughter. "Rumlow's son, Brock, wanted your hand in marriage", he softly said. Darcy looked at her father wide eyed. "Do not fear, daughter. I have someone else in mind for you to wed. He is a duke who will take great care of you", he continued to say. Darcy nodded in a complete daze. "Rest now. We still have hours until we get home", Lewis told her. Darcy smiled and nodded before she joined Bjorn in the back of the wagon to go to sleep.

///////

Two nights after giving the payment to the dragon's, Darcy and her brothers were getting ready for bed. A few minutes after they had all laid down, Darcy was shaken by her father.

"I need you to come with me. Right now!", Lewis said. Darcy nodded and got out of bed. She was about to wrap a wolf skin around herself, but her father dragged her out. "You are to leave through the underground passage, do you understand?", he said as he dragged her to their great hall. "Why? What's going on?', she asked. Lewis stopped and put a finger to his lips. Darcy stayed quiet and listened. That's when she heard it, rushing wind. Dragons. "You need to run! Now!", Lewis said as he pushed Darcy to the underground passage.

She ran through the wood and stone passage that led about two hundred feet away from the edge of the town. Darcy was thankful to see the trees. She sprinted for the river that led to the waterfall that fed into the fjord. Darcy didn't care that it was winter and there was snow and ice. She would rather die than marry a dragon. Darcy had reached the river when she heard the swishing sound of wings. She turned and ran for the waterfall and fjord that was fifty feet away.

As soon as Darcy jumped off the cliff to the fjord below, she closed her eyes. For a few moments, it felt like she was flying. The cold night air felt like needles on her face. She opened her eyes only to see the fjord moving below her. Darcy then looked where she was, a dragon's hand. She looked over her shoulder to see the dragon looking back at her with big brown eyes. Darcy screamed as she tried to get away, but the dragon closed its hand around her so she couldn't escape. Darcy then looked where the dragon was taking her. Her town, Sorbotn, was right in front of them.

Once the dragon landed, it handed her to one of the berserker men from the other night. Darcy got a quick look at him before he enclosed her in his arms. Sure he was tall and had dark brown hair, but he had a scar on the right side of his jaw. He then moved her until she stood twenty feet away from her family. They all were all on their knees and their wrists tied behind their backs. Darcy started to try to get to them, but the berserker held her tight. Getting frustrated with everything, Darcy started to cry.

"Lord Lewis Balderson… You and your kin are being executed for denying your dragon lord's a simple request. Your town will also burn with you, its people shall live. But fear not, your daughter shall live a long life", Rumlow said. Right then, the dragon who had carried Darcy breathed fire onto her family. Darcy screamed and watched in horror as her family became engulfed in flames. As they burned to their deaths, Darcy felt utterly helpless.

As Darcy continued to cry, the dragon that had killed her family held her in his hand. All that Darcy could do was continue in her anguish as she watched her town burn to the ground and watched it get smaller and smaller. She didn't know what was going to happened, but she knew that she had to do it alone.


	2. The Dragon's Keep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrives at the keep and is turned into a mate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to come up with a "dragon tradition" for the wedding. And don't worry, no rape happening yet.

When Darcy dried the tears in her eyes, she saw that they were about to land in the dragon's keep in the mountains. Steeling up her nerves, Darcy tried to get ready for what was about to happen.

The dragon gently dropped Darcy in the middle of the courtyard. While she looked around the courtyard, the dragon transformed into his human form. Darcy turned around to see the man who had leered at her was striding towards her completely shirtless and bootless. She tried to back away from him, but he grabbed her upper arm and practically dragged her into the keep.

"You are to take a bath and then get ready for something very special", the dragon said to her in a gruff voice. He then stopped by an open door that led to the bathes. Darcy quickly looked in and saw several women waiting for her. "Now... be a good girl and get ready for me, kattunge", the dragon said before he kissed her. Darcy tried to push away from him, but couldn't. He finally released her and shoved Darcy into the room. Luckily someone caught her from falling onto the floor.

"It's alright. As long as you stay close to me, I won't let anything happen to you", a woman who looked a few years older than Darcy said. Darcy looked at her, she had the same honey brown eyes as the dragon. The woman then helped her get undress and get into a bath. Darcy was immediately attended to by the other women. As she was cleaned of all the dirt that she had gained from running, Darcy smelled something that she rarely smelled. The woman from earlier poured an oil into her hair that contained several flowers. Darcy smelled blaveis, stor nokkerose, kusymre, mogop, reinrose and liljekonvall. She honestly felt herself relax at the scent.

"What they are about to do or make you do... It will change you forever. They will have you drink the customary drink of mead. After that you will feel such immense pain, like you're dying. I urge you to run and I will try my best to help you", the woman said. Darcy looked at her in confusion. "Why are you helping me?", she asked. The woman gave her a sad smile. "Because a long, long time ago...I was you", she said.

After her bath, they dressed Darcy in a simple dress and a flower crown made of the flowers from the oil. The woman escorted her out and started to lead her down several hallways. They were almost out of the keep and Darcy seriously thought that she was about to be free. Suddenly the berserker with the scar blocked the way out. Darcy was grabbed from behind as the woman was pushed against the wall.

"And where do you think you are going?", a gruff voice growled in Darcy's ear. She tried to get out of his grasp. "Away from you", she tried to say. The dragon then looked to his father and the woman. "And mother... I expect better from you", he said. Darcy looked at her wide eyed. "Mother?", she softly said. The dragon behind her smirked, "Yes, mother. She is originally from Florence, Italy... fifty A.D." The woman tried to push away her husband. "Brock, please! Don't do this! Don't do what your father did to me", she begged. 'Brock' looked furious, "She will be my wife! My mate! Whether you approve or not!"

They all moved into the ceremony hall. The dragon elder waited patiently as Brock dragged Darcy along. Brock's father, mother and many other siblings witnessed the ceremony. When the mead cup was handed to her, Darcy looked up to Brock's mother. She shook her head 'no, don't do it'. But Brock grabbed her jaw and pried it open and poured the mead down her throat. The elder let them go and Brock immediately took her to his chambers.

"What did you do to me?", Darcy demanded when Brock shut the door. Brock had started to get undress. "I made you my wife. My mate", he simply said. "Your mother told me not to drink the mead", she then said. Brock turned to face Darcy and walked over to her to undress. "That's because my blood was mixed in with the mead. And that is how you will live as long as I do", he said taking off her flower crown. Darcy looked at him in horror. "So am I going to turn into a dragon?", she asked. Brock then took off her dress. "No and yes. No, you will not physically change into a dragon. Yes, because you will bare me my children who will be dragons at birth", he calmly said as he carried her to his (their) bed. "But hush now. The transformation is about to start", he said with finality.

Darcy still had a lot of questions. But she couldn't ask them because it felt like she got stabbed by a knife. Brock's mother was right about the pain. Every fiber of her body was screaming in pain. And all that Brock did was cover her in fur blankets and held her to him. Right then, Darcy promised to forever hate him. She would never freely give him anything. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will be having "kitten" put in this story in different languages. Hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Brock's Expectations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, there are two different dates for Brock's mom. The earlier one is her original birth year. The later one is her dragon year.

The next morning when Darcy woke up, she was surprised to see Brock leaning over her and watching her. She tried to move away from him and cover herself. But he just put his free arm down on the other side of her to cage her in. He then ran a finger over her collarbone with his eyes following his movement. Darcy didn't dare move as Brock caressed her collarbone. Suddenly he looked back at her.

"Good morning, kattunge. How are you doing this beautiful morning?", Brock said. Darcy blinked at him before she looked over to the window and saw the sun shining. "I'm alive?", she said in confusion. Brock chuckled before he leaned down to kiss her neck. "Of course you're alive, kattunge. Now, are you ready to get up and get ready for the day?", he said. Darcy looked back at him and nodded.

As they both got out of the bed, Darcy moved towards a stack of new dresses for her. Once she had a dress on, Darcy turned around to see a shirtless Brock. She looked away from all the muscles that were shown. She had to remember what he has done to her and what he was about to do. Darcy then went to go leave their room when Brock suddenly grabbed her wrist. She looked up at him and was thankful that he was wearing a shirt.

"Where do you think you're going?", he demanded. Darcy looked at him wide eyed. "The great hall for breakfast", she said innocently. Brock chuckled. "Oh, kattunge. I already had food brought up to us", Brock gestured as he spoke. Darcy looked over to see a table full of food. "Come, kattunge. Let us eat and talk. For we have some things to talk about", Brock said as he led her to the table and chairs in the room.

Darcy went to go sit in the opposite chair from Brock when he pulled her to sit in his lap. She tried to get up and move away from him, but Brock wrapped his arms around her. Darcy then tried to wiggle out of his grasp, but Brock harshly grabbed her chin. She looked at him and froze when she saw his glare.

"Apparently we need to talk about things now", Brock growled. Darcy whimpered at him. "You will listen and obey me. I am your husband, your mate. You disobey me and you will be punished. At night, when we go to bed, you will be naked. No clothing of any kind, even in dragon piles", he started to say. Darcy was confused by the mention of dragon piles, but she let him speak. "Wherever I go, you go. I don't trust you with my mother. And finally, you will carry all of my children that I will bless you with", he finished saying. After hearing what Brock had said, Darcy really wanted a couple of questions answered.

"When you say 'dragon pile', what do you mean?", she asked. Brock smirked at her, "A dragon pile consists of three or more dragons and their mates when it is time for bed." Darcy quickly got an image in her head that she shook her head to get rid of. "As for your mother, how old is she? She only looks to be a few years older than me", she then said. Brock tucked a strand of hair behind Darcy's ear. "My mother, Cassandra, was born in the year thirty A.D.. And yes, she looks very good for her age. She had me only a year after her transformation", Brock said. Darcy gulped before she could ask her next question. This was really starting to get out of hand and she didn't like it. "And children?", she finally asked. Brock smiled at her before kissing her temple. "Yes. My mother and father have had seventy children so far. I expect to have that many. And if you are worried about having affairs during a dragon pile, don't be. You are mine and only mine", he said. Darcy looked at him like he was crazy. She would never have seventy children, especially with him.

"Enough about that, let us eat. We need to keep up our energy for the coming days of relations and baby making", Brock said as he started to fill a plate with food. Darcy bit her lip and looked down to her lap. When Brock tapped her lips with a piece of bread, she obediently opened her mouth to eat it. Brock kissed her temple again as she chewed.

As he continued to feed Darcy and himself, Brock was unaware of the planning that Darcy was doing in her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	4. Gunnar Mikkel Brockson - 901 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to runaway, but finds out that she is pregnant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so the first couple of characters won't have sex scenes. Why? Because when I wrote this, I was sharing a hotel room with my dad. But don't worry, they are a coming.

It had been over two months that Darcy had been forced to marry and become a dragon's mate. And she had listened to Brock's demands. Mostly. She had tried to runaway one other time, but had obviously gotten caught. But tonight was Hogmanay, Norwegian New Year and she planned to try again.

Darcy turned to get out of bed, but was met with a muscled chest that wasn't Brock. It was his brother, Jack. The berserker who literally helped Brock with everything. And more often than not was always in their dragon pile. She tried to then scoot down the bed to get out, but got intercepted. Both Jack and Brock wrapped her up in their arms. Darcy tried to wiggle out, but their arms tighten up around her.

"Be still, kattunge", Brock's gruff voice whispered in her ear. Darcy whimpered before speaking, "No! I need to get up!" Brock immediately smacked her hip and hard. She jumped and yelped at the pain. "Why do you need to get up?", Brock then demanded. "Because Hogmanay-", Darcy started to say, but Brock and Jack chuckled at her. "Oh, kattunge. You don't need to worry about that. Our celebration will be later tonight. Go back to sleep", he said. Darcy huffed, but relented because Brock and Jack wouldn't let her go.

///////

That night everyone was drinking and celebrating, but not Darcy. No, she was making sure that Brock and Jack kept on drinking. Eventually they had passed out and Darcy made her move.

She went down a different hallway that led further down the mountain. When she had exited the hallway, Darcy wrapped her fur closer to her body and started to run. For thirty minutes, Darcy didn't hear anything warning her about Brock or any other dragons. She prayed that the gods would continue her luck.

However, as soon as she finished that prayer, her heard the familiar swoosh. Darcy froze, hoping that her mind was playing tricks on her. But she heard it again and she started to sprint away from the sound. When Darcy got to the path that would take her to the base of the mountain, a dragon showed up in front of her. And it wasn't Brock. That's when she noticed the scar on the right side of the jaw. Jack. But the question was: where was Brock?

Suddenly the ground shook and Darcy turned to be face to face with a dragon snout. Standing stock still in complete fear, Darcy got ready to meet her family in the halls of Valhalla. But Brock just growled and snorted at her. Darcy took a chance and raised her hand to touch Brock's snout when a shock of pain shot through her body. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she fell to her knees.

Brock looked up to Jack who was looking back at him. He then looked back at Darcy who was now gasping in pain. Brock gently picked her up and flew her back to the keep. Once he transformed, he carried her back to their room. Jack was hot on his tail and joined them. Once they were all undressed, they got under the covers on the bed.

"What's happening? It feels like I'm going through the transformation thing again", Darcy said. Jack wrapped his arms around her and started to purr to calm her down. Brock caressed her face and looked her in the eye. "You, kattunge, are pregnant. You will experience this every time that you get pregnant. It will only last for a couple of hours. Try and get some sleep. It will end soon", Brock said before he gave her a soft, chaise kiss.

As a painful shudder went through her body, Darcy clutched onto Brock. She hated this feeling. And to top that off, Brock wanted up to seventy children. There was no was in Valhalla that Darcy was going to do that. Brock could kiss the gods ass.

///////

Nine months later, Darcy was waddling everywhere and she hated it. Brock absolutely loved it and stuck close to her. And it was driving Darcy up the wall. She would yell and hit, but nothing would make Brock back off. One morning, Brock was more persistent than ever and Darcy was about to say something to him when her water broke.

Darcy then found herself being surrounded by Brock, his mother and other female family members. It stayed like that for six hours. But finally after all the pain, physical, emotional and mental, Darcy was holding her son. If it wasn't for the chin and the eyes, he would look like Brock.

"What is his name?", Cassandra asked as Darcy was enthralled with her son. "Gunnar", said Brock. But Darcy said, "Mikkel." Brock looked at Darcy. "Gunnar Mikkel", he said. Darcy glared at him, but otherwise didn't say anything. She looked back down at her son and ignored Brock. Darcy knew that Brock would have a lot of influence in their sons life. So she prayed that she would be blessed with a child that would be influence by her. But for now, she enjoyed her time with Gunnar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	5. Hagen Lewis Brockson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy tries to escape one final time. She has another son and Gunnar learns to fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So with everyone being basically quarantined in their own houses, can I say as an outgoing introvert that I'm starting a love/hate feeling about this?
> 
> And also, I need suggestions for other stories. The situation being that my mother (who is a non-denominational missionary) wants to read my stuff. She has never seen the movies or shows related to the marvel series. Help, please!

Gunnar had just turned two when Darcy got the painful feeling of being pregnant. Brock and Jack had done the comfort dragon pile to comfort her and she still hated it. She prayed to the gods that she would be able to handle it without any temper tantrums.

Luckily, Darcy was able to be apart from Brock when she was six months pregnant. Brock had to leave with his father to go get payment from the Viking towns. Darcy packed a small bag and picked up Gunnar while he was still napping. She slowly went to another hallway so that no one would suspect a thing. Once she got out at the end of the hallway, she stayed close to the cliffside.

The whole time that Darcy was finding her way down the mountain, she heard the swoosh of the wind. She kept a watchful eye, but didn't see any dragons. Gunnar finally woke up an hour after Darcy picked him up. He started to get fussy because he wanted Brock, but Darcy calmed him down. Darcy had just gotten to the bottom of the mountain when Gunnar squeaked in delight. Darcy looked up to see what was making Gunnar so happy. Her heart dropped into her stomach.

Brock landed in front of her and Gunnar. Darcy stepped back until her back hit the rockface. Brock kept stepping forward until his snout was an inch away from Darcy's face. Darcy whimpered and shook at what she could imagine what Brock might do. But Gunnar squealed again and started to smack Brock's snout.

"Pappa! Pappa!", Gunnar said as Brock turned gentle eyes towards his son. When he looked back to Darcy, she got a full on dragon glare. She looked down to ground and finally excepted defeat. Brock would never let her leave and be free from him. He gently lifted up Darcy and Gunnar and flew back to the keep.

When they landed in the keep and Brock transformed back, he handed Gunnar to Jack. He then gave Jack instructions. Once he was done talking to Jack, Brock dragged Darcy to their room. He sat on the bed and situated Darcy to where her baby bump was in between his legs. He then lifted her dress and started to spank her. Darcy yelped and tried to stop him. But he kept going and hit harder. By the time he stopped, Darcy was a mess from crying and screaming.

"Now, let me make myself clear", Brock growled as he maneuvered Darcy to sit on his lap. Darcy yelped at the pain of sitting on her raw ass. "You are my mate. You will not leave the keep or any other place unless I say so. Do you understand?", he continued. "Yes, sir", Darcy whimpered. "Good. All the more reason to make sure that we have more children. It will keep your mind off of leaving me", Brock said. Darcy looked down to the floor, she really couldn't find any joy of having more children with Brock. But she knew that she could never run from him now.

///////

Three months later, Darcy's water broke and she found herself being surrounded again. Luckily the delivery of her second son was faster than Gunnar.

"His name?", Cassandra asked. Darcy answered before Brock could say anything. "Hagen Lewis", she said. Brock looked at her and was about to say something. "Hagen Lewis", she repeated with determination. Brock deeply exhaled through his nose and nodded.

As Darcy held her newborn son with Brock and Gunnar sitting next to her, Darcy got the sense that the son in her arms would most definitely be her baby boy. The one to favor her and not Brock. She felt a rush of relief at this and prayed that it would be true.

///////

Three years later, Darcy was sitting in the courtyard with a very mellow Hagen sitting in her lap. About twenty feet away, Brock was shirtless and bootless. He squatted down in front of Gunnar who was also shirtless and bootless. Brock had explained to Darcy that male dragons can transform at the age of five. She personally thought that five was a little young, but then again she wasn't the one transforming. So she kept a watchful eye on both of them while Hagen quickly played with one of his toys.

"Alright, son. Now remember, it's alright of you don't get it right the first time. You have all the time in the world to perfect your transforming. So we are going to start slow. I want you to stay right where you are, standing right there and transform", Brock said to his firstborn. Gunnar huffed and screwed his eyes shut as he thought about transforming. Darcy watched as Gunnar started to slowly become a dragon. But about halfway, he went back to his human form and tried to catch his breath. "That's great, son! You doing better than your Uncle Jack!", Brock said as he beamed at Gunnar. Jack sent a side glared to Brock from where he was standing in the courtyard. "Now, relax and just think about transforming. Don't push yourself to hard", Brock told Gunnar.

Gunnar did the same thing again as before and Darcy saw the beginnings of the transformation. In a matter of seconds, Gunnar had fully transformed into a little dragon. Brock clapped and laughed in triumph. Gunnar then spread out his little wings to stretch and to get a sense of things. Darcy was worried that Gunnar might try to impress Brock and try to fly. As if reading her mind, Gunnar started to flap his wings. He slowly and surely got off the ground and lifted up in the air to be eye to eye with the standing Brock. Brock beamed at his son's progress. Gunnar then went back to the ground and transformed back to his human form.

"That's my boy! That's my boy!", Brock boasted as he lifted up Gunnar and spun around. Gunnar smiled and giggled at his father's praise. Darcy let out a deep breath that she was holding. Apparently she didn't have to worry about Gunnar after all. But her maternal instinct was still screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	6. The Gods Arrive - 1000 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dragon keep gets a visit from the gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing well with what is going on. I'm honestly starting to get cabin fever, but I can't go anywhere because for some god forsaken reason snakes are surrounding the house. I don't do snakes.

Ninety-four years had passed and Darcy had had six more children. So the gods had blessed Darcy and Brock with eight children. Three boys and five girls. Gunnar, Stig, Breana, Runa and Sylvi had taken after Brock, much to Darcy's dislike. While Hagen, Astrid and Shelby took after Darcy, much to Brock's dislike. But with the mix of black and dark hair and eye color, you could easily tell that they were siblings.

The time for Ostara had come and all the women were getting ready for the celebration that night. Darcy and her daughters were in the great hall putting up garland full of flowers when the ground shook. The girls immediately ran to their mother who instantly tried to calm them down.

"It's alright, girls. I'm sure that your father and grandfather are seeing what's causing that", Darcy said calmly. "Please, you're just as scared as we are. So stop pretending that you're not scared shitless, mother", said Breana. Darcy smacked her daughter upside the head. True she was scared, but she had to be brave for her children. "Breana! Language!", she scolded.

Right then Brock came into the great hall, laughing. Striding next to him was a giant of a man in regal armor. Darcy took a closer look at the man. He was easily over six feet tall with blonde hair and blue eyes. His red cape easily moved with him. His own laugh boomed in the great hall. It was like being in the presence of a god.

"Darcy! My kattunge! Come! Come meet my friend Thor!", Brock said from the other end of the great hall. Darcy begrudgingly left her daughters, who looked on dumbfoundingly, to go to Brock and the man 'Thor'. Brock wrapped an arm around Darcy's waist and pulled her towards him. "Thor, this is my mate and the mother of my children. Darcy, this is Thor", Brock introduced. Thor took one of Darcy's hands and kissed her knuckles. It is my genuine pleasure to meet you, milady", he said gently. Darcy blushed at the attention, "Thank you." Brock then kissed her temple and left with Thor to show him around.

As Darcy watched Brock and Thor leave, she noticed a few others who were just as tall as Thor. Four men, all with different colors of hair, stood together. Two had black hair, one had red hair and the other had blonde hair. But what surprised Darcy was the tall shieldmaiden. She had dark hair and looked like she could kill a man with just a look.

"Mother, who are they?", asked Shelby. Darcy looked at the new visitors before she turned to her daughters. "I do not know. But I want you to finish with the great hall and then go to your grandmother. Do you understand?", Darcy said. They all nodded. "Good. I'll be back as soon as possible", Darcy said before she left her daughters.

Darcy then headed for hers and Brock's room. As she entered, Darcy saw Brock look out the window. She slowly walked over to him to look over Brock's shoulder. Darcy saw that Brock was looking down at the new visitors. Right then Brock looked over his shoulder and smirked at Darcy.

"It's astounding, isn't it?", he said. Darcy gave him a confused look. "What is?", she asked. "That Thor and his friends would stop by", he answered. Darcy shrugged. "Well... I don't know why they are here. And I don't see why there should be any excitement", she said. Brock chuckled as he looked back at their guests. "You think that they are regular Vikings, don't you?", he asked before he looked back at Darcy. She nodded. "Oh, my kattunge. They are not regular Vikings. They are the gods!", he said. Darcy looked at him with wide eyes. "The gods?", she questioned. Brock nodded, "Now you know why it is a big situation with them here. But do not worry. They are only here for Ostara and then will go back to the heavens." Darcy nodded, not really knowing how to react.

///////

That night, Darcy was sitting by herself in the great hall. She watched everyone enjoying the festivities. But she was surprised when Thor sat down next to her and placed a cup of mead in front of her.

"Now, milady. Why do you sit alone on such a joyous night?", Thor asked. Darcy gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry. I usually get reminiscent around this celebration. This was my mothers and baby brothers favorite celebration. It's been a hundred years and I still miss them", she said softly. Thor look thoughtful and nodded. "I can understand that. But wouldn't they want you to be happy and enjoy this time?", he said. Darcy nodded. "Then come. Drink in their memory and enjoy the night", Thor said before he left to go join his fellow gods.

Darcy looked down at the cup that Thor left and quickly drank it. She tried to enjoy the festivities, but eventually left to go to her room.

///////

Two days later, Thor and his friends were getting ready to leave. Darcy stood off to the side of the courtyard as Brock and Thor spoke. She watched her children talk to Thor's friends and also do the usual chores. She suddenly realized that Thor was walking towards her.

"Milady, I came to say good-bye and hope to give you good news", he said. Darcy smiled at him, "Of course." Thor put a big hand onto her shoulder. "I foresee you baring many children for many centuries. All strong like their mother", he said with a gentle smile. Darcy's smile turned a little sad for a moment. "Thank you, Thor. I hope you have safe travels", she said. "You as well, Darcy", Thor said before he left to join his friends.

Thor anf his friends were then taken by a bright rainbow and were suddenly gone. Darcy wished that she could do that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	7. Brock Relocates His Family - 1001 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock, Jack and Darcy move their family to somewhere else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder with the locations that I'm using, this is a different universe so these famous places are famous for a different reason. Because they are dragon keeps.
> 
> Also, Darcy gets a friend very soon. Question is who will it be?

Brock grunted as he continuously thrusted into Darcy from behind. Darcy didn't make a single sound. She wouldn't give Brock the satisfaction of hearing her scream in pleasure.

"Kattunge. Why don't you ever make any noise whenever we make love?", Brock asked after he came. He then moved both of them to lay down in their bed. Darcy laid on her back as Brock laid on his side so he could rub Darcy's baby bump. She hated that she was pregnant again. "Answer me!", he demanded. Darcy blinked as she looked up at the ceiling, "Why should I give you the satisfaction? You took everything from me!", she said. Brock glared at her. "I gave you everything and will continue to do so. I know that it doesn't seem like it at times, but I do love you", he said. Darcy turned so her back was facing him. "Well, I do not love you", she whispered.

///////

Brock, Jack and Gunnar had been gone for three days. Darcy was worried about Gunnar, but knew that Brock would look after him. Darcy and her daughters were doing laundry when they heard the familiar swoosh sounds. Her daughters immediately went to go see their father. Darcy stayed to finish their laundry. Brock could wait.

"Where is my beautiful bride?", Brock asked as he rounded the corner to where Darcy was. Darcy rolled her eyes. "She was taken and eaten by trolls", she retorted. "My kattunge still has her humor", Brock deadpanned. "I called for a family meeting. Come, they are waiting for us", he said as he helped Darcy stand up. Brock then led Darcy to the great hall where everyone was waiting.

"Father", Gunnar said as Brock and Darcy entered. "Everyone, I have an announcement to make that involves a good amount of us", Brock said as he helped Darcy sit down. "As you know, Jack, Gunnar and myself have been gone for three days. And during that time, we have found something", he continued to say. "What is it that you found", asked Cassandra. Brock smiled, "A new home." Almost everyone started to murmur, but Cassandra, Rumlow and Darcy looked at each other. "Where?", Hagen suddenly asked. Brock looked at his son. "Scotland", he answered. Darcy went wide eyed. "Why?", asked Runa. Brock then looked at Darcy. "It's time for a change in scenery and time for us to spread our wings, so to speak", he answered.

They continued to talk about the details for half an hour. After that, everyone dispersed to go do what needed to get done. Meanwhile, Darcy went back to their room. Brock was right behind her. once in their room, Brock closed the door as Darcy went to go stand by the window.

"What are you thinking, kattunge?", Brock asked as he walked closer to Darcy. "Why are we really leaving", she asked. Brock wrapped his arms around her and placed his hands on her bump. "It's time to move away from the past. There's only bad memories for you here. We need to create new ones and that involves leaving our current home and going to a new one. It will be good for us, all of us", he continued to say. Darcy walked out of his embrace and went to go sit on the bed, "I will always have bad memories with you, Brock."

///////

Two days after the family meeting, Brock, Jack, Darcy and their children said goodbye to their grandparents and everyone else. Brock carried Darcy and their belongings. Jack, Gunnar, Hagen and Stig helped carry the girls and all their belongings. It took them a couple of hours to get where they could start to build a home.

When Brock put Darcy down, she took a look around their new home. It was a barren island in the middle of a large lake. 'What was Brock thinking', she thought. After he transformed, Brock stood in front of Darcy and placed his hands on her hips.

"I know that it doesn't look like much, but don't worry. Once Jack, the boys and myself get to work, our home will be built before you know it", he said before he kissed her. He then went off to go help Jack and the boys and built their new home.

Darcy and her daughters just sat back and watched the men literally lift boulders, stones and rocks to form a large castle. Suddenly, Brock and Jack blew fire onto it for it to cement together. Once it cooled, the boys started to split trees for floors, shutters and a large gate. Brock and Jack then built a stone bridge to get to the main land. Once everything was done, everyone helped get moved in. Well except Darcy, Brock had her sit by a large fireplace.

"Are you ready to see our new home, my kattunge?", Brock asked after he bathed in the lake. Darcy looked up from her seat to look at him. "I guess. I have nothing else to do", she replied. So Brock carried her in a bridal carry and gave her a tour. He finally went back to the fireplace where everyone was sitting to eat dinner.

"Don't worry, my kattunge. Tomorrow we will get furniture put in and also get the necessary things for the kitchen. How does that sound?", Brock said as he held Darcy in his lap. Darcy nodded, "Good." Brock smiled. "Good. Now eat, it's been a long day", he said as he started to feed her by hand.

"So father, what are you going to call this keep?", asked Stig. Brock looked at everyone and then around the great hall. "Eilean Donan", he said as he nodded. Everyone hummed or nodded at what Brock had named their keep.

That night in the dragon pile, Darcy prayed to the gods that everything would turn out alright. Even though she really wanted to be back in Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	8. Darcy Meets Jane - 1001 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much the title. Except that Jack also meets Jane... Duh Duh Duh

When it came close to time for Darcy to give birth, the look for a midwife became dire. Jack and Astrid went into the closest town to see if there was one available. Luckily they were able to find the midwife almost immediately, mainly because Jack tripped over her daughter.

"I'm sorry, milady", Jack said to a woman who was muttering to herself and writing in a book. "Milady?", he asked. The woman looked up in a daze, "What?" Jack was immediately enthralled with her brown hair and brown eyes. "I seem to have tripped over you, milady. I am sorry for any inconvenience on your part", Jack said as he picked up her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Uh... Well, thank you. Sir?", said the woman. Jack smiled at her, "Perhaps you can help me find the towns midwife? My sister-in-law is about to give birth, so we need to know where we can find her." The woman nodded, "Of course, just follow me please." Jack and Astrid followed the woman to a small house on the edge of town.

"Mother!", the woman said as she entered the house. "Jane?", an elderly voice answered. "Please come in", Jane said to Jack and Astrid. "Mother, there are a couple of people here looking for the midwife", Jane said to an older version of herself. "Of course, of course. How close is the mother to be?", the midwife asked. "Any day now", Astrid said. The midwife nodded, "Ah, very well. Jane, please pack my bag." Jane went off to go get her mothers bag. "Now, where is the mother to be?", the midwife asked. "Eilean Donan Castle", Jack answered. The midwife nodded and tried to stay calm, "The dragon's keep. Very well, I will try my best to help the mother to be." Jack nodded as Jane came back with her mothers bag.

The midwife, Jane, Jack and Astrid made their way back to the keep. And the midwife wasn't happy about how close Jack was walking to Jane. She didn't want her daughter to be associated with the dragons. Unfortunately, Jane was like her father and had her head in the clouds a lot. Astrid had shown the midwife and Jane where Darcy was when they got to the keep.

"Mother, Uncle Jack and I have found and brought the midwife", Astrid said as she brought in Jane and the midwife. Jane had a look of confusion on her face, "Mother?" "Yes, mother", Darcy said from her bed. "I do not understand", Jane said. The midwife started her examination, "Dragons can live for thousands of years, Jane. And they can look very youthful, even until the day they die", she said. Jane hummed and looked thoughtful.

After the examination, the midwife and Darcy came up with a birth plan. The midwife asked if it was alright that Jane didn't come with her when the time came for the baby to arrive. She was completely caught off guard when Darcy encouraged for Jane to stay as far away as possible. Unfortunately, Jack heard them talking about this and was not please.

///////

The days leading up tp when she would give birth, Darcy noticed that Jack wasn't around. She asked Brock, but he just shrugged. Darcy felt like he was lying to her. She was about to say something to him when her water broke.

"Uh...", Darcy said. Brock looked over to her and saw the wet spot on the bed and smiled. "Don't worry, piseag. I will have one of the boys go get the midwife", Brock said before he kissed her temple and left the room.

As soon as the midwife got there, Darcy was ready to give birth. And while she was huffing and puffing, Darcy saw out of the corner of her eye, Jack kissing Jane. When the next contraction hit, Darcy called out Jack as she pushed. Jack and Jane jumped away from each other. Jane immediately left after her mother glared at her. Jack huffed before he came and helped out.

After Darcy's son was born, Jack went off to find Jane. The midwife cleaned up Darcy and left to go make sure that Jack stayed away from Jane. Brock and his daughters helped with putting new sheets on the bed. He then cuddled up with Darcy and their new son, Callan Tyree Brockson.

"Where did Jack go?", Darcy asked. Brock kissed her temple, "Don't worry about it." Darcy looked up at him, "Is he going to do what you did to me with Jane?" When Brock didn't answer, Darcy knew. She prayed that Jane was smart enough to run in the other direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	9. Jane Joins The Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically the title.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter.

Six months after Callan was born and countless get togethers with Jane, Darcy was thankful for a friend her age. Well... kind of. Darcy had told Jane everything about how she had become Brock's mate. All the pain of losing her family and being taken away from her home. Sure she loved her children, just not their father. Darcy also told Jane about Jack's involvement in everything. Jane had seem to get a life changing revelation after that and tried to stay away from Jack. Both Darcy and the midwife were thankful for it.

"You wouldn't happen to know why Jane is ignoring Jack, would you?", Brock asked Darcy one day. Darcy shook her head as she was looking down at Callan who was on her breast. "No", she said softly. Brock sent her a side glare, "You sure?" Darcy nodded in confirmation, even though she did know. "Very well. It soon won't matter anyway", Brock then said. "What?", Darcy deadpanned as she looked over at Brock.

Right then there was a noise coming from the hallway. Darcy got up to go see what it was. Brock was right behind her when Darcy opened the door. Jack was coming up the stairs with Jane over his shoulder. But Jane was trying to pound on his back to let her go. Jack nodded to Brock as he passed their room.

"Brock...", Darcy started to say, but he took Callan from her. "I'm going to need you to go help our daughters get Jane ready", he said. "What do you mean by that?", she asked. Brock looked at Darcy in the eye, "Jane is to be Jack's mate. You are going to help Jane get ready for the ceremony." Darcy lifted her chin up in challenge. "And if I don't?", she said. Brock took a step closer to her, "I know that it's been awhile since I've punished you. And since you're not pregnant right now, that punishment will be so much worse. Now go!" Darcy searched his face to see if he was lying, but didn't see anything. So she left their room to go join their daughters and Jane.

As Darcy and her daughters helped Jane get bathed and ready, Darcy was working on the flower crown. She made it out of poppy's, daffodil's, honeysuckle, heather, foxglove and primrose. Once Jane was putting on the simple gown, Darcy told her what Cassandra had told her.

"Darcy... I'm scared", Jane told her quietly. Darcy then hugged her, "I know. But from what I've known and see with Jack, you are going to be alright. And I will be here for you. I promise!" Jane put her forehead on Darcy's shoulder, "Thank you."

After the wedding ceremony, Jack took Jane to their room. Darcy tried to go with them to comfort Jane, but Brock did not allow it. Instead, Brock took them to their room and 'made love' to Darcy.

With everything that happened in such a short amount of time, Darcy was sorry that Jane was brought into this situation. But at the same time, she was very thankful for a friend. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!


	10. Brock Moves Back To Italy - 1400 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack and Brock decide to separate. And no one is happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Piseag - Kitten in Scottish Gaelic according to google.

Over the next four hundred years, Jane and Darcy became attached at the hip just like Brock and Jack. The same happened with their children. Darcy had ten more children after they arrived in Scotland. Jane had twelve in the time that she has been married to Jack. They were both very grateful for the closeness between the brothers.

(Darcy's children that she had here in Scotland included Callan, Declan, Trent, Wyatt, Alastair, Merida, Riley, Sable, Devon and Ismay. Jane's children were Eric, Ian, Fergus, David, Bruce, Alec, William, Claire, Luna, Aurora, Sarah and Elaine.)

With such a big family of dragons the size of the castle did expand. But Brock and Jack have had some conversations and agreements on how to proceed in the future.

"If I may have your attention, please", Brock said as he stood up from his place in the great hall one night. Everyone stopped talking and eating to look at him. "I have an announcement to make. Our family has been here for four hundred years", Brock started to say. Cheers and banging on the tables then burst in the great hall. Brock smiled and raised his hands to calm everyone down. "Our family has grown and will continue to grow. And we have done so before, but... but there is a time for even family to go in different directions", he continued to say. Darcy felt her heart drop into her stomach. "Jack and I have discussed this and both agree. Now do not be angry! For eventually we would be doing this. But I have decided to move my side of the family and go back to Italy where I was born", Brock said. Immediately roars of protest started. Jane and Darcy looked at each other in worry. "Enough!", demanded Brock, "Jack's side of the family will stay here. We will keep in contact with each other. This world might change, but we do not. We live to see empires rise and fall. But not us! Never us!", Brock said with finality.

After Brock spoke, it remained quiet in the great hall. Everyone was in their own minds thinking about what was about to happen. Jane and Darcy both hated the idea of being separated from each other. But they also knew that both of their husbands would beat the shit out of them if they protested.

///////

"Speak, piseag. I know that something is on your mind", Brock said as he started to undress for bed. Darcy was sitting by their window, looking out onto the moonlit loch. "That would be unwise", she answered. Brock then walked over and lifted her onto her feet and started to undress her as well. "I do not care if it is unwise. I want to know what you are thinking", he said. Darcy looked up at him when he finished undressing her.

"Why so we have to go?", she asked. Brock rolled eyes and walked away, "Darcy..." Darcy followed him to the bed. "Why? You said that we were coming here so that I could have good memories. I do. I do and sure Jane might not have good memories. But now you want to leave!", Darcy tried to argue. "There are too many of us here!", Brock said as he turned to face her. "There are too many dragons at this keep. That is why we left Norway. When there becomes too many, we split up and go in different directions. Darcy, we have eighteen children and Jack has twelve. We don't have the room!", Brock finished with a roar.

Darcy stepped back wide eyed. She then turned to go to her side of the bed and sat down so that Brock was looking at her back. What she was about to say to Brock was not going to end well. And she knew it.

"Well... we can always stop having sex", she said quietly. Brock rushed to be in front of her. "What did you say?', he demanded. Darcy lifted her chin defiantly. "We could stop having sex", she said before Brock hit her across the face. "We are not going to stop having sex! You will provide me with more children! We are moving and that is final!" he said before he climbed on top of Darcy.

Darcy tried to fight him off of her. But Brock kept hitting her and pining her down. By the end of it all, Darcy was out of breath from fighting and Brock was out of breath from fucking.

///////

Two days later, both Darcy and Jane hugged each other gently because of the bruises that they received from their husbands. Their own children were saying goodbye in the background. Darcy was about to say something when Dragon Brock showed up. Darcy looked up at him and then back to Jane. She nodded to Jane and then got comfortable in Brock's hand.

And once again Darcy had to look down and cry as her home got smaller and smaller. She prayed that the next home would be just as nice.

Darcy awoke with a start as Brock landed. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes to take a better look around. Darcy was in awe of the landscape. There were rolling hills and the beginnings of vineyards. She turned around to see a huge beautiful castle as Brock set her down. After he transformed, Brock wrapped his arms around his mate.

"Welcome to Castle of Torrechiara, piseag", Brock whispered to Darcy before kissing her temple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	11. The Rennaissance Life For Dragons - 1402 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and her daughters go to a socialite party. And Darcy tries to prove that she is just as strong as her husband and sons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys and gals aren't going insane with all the quarantines.
> 
> And also google translate - gattino - kitten.

Darcy and her daughters had been invited to a social event hosted by the mayor's wife in the local village. As they got dressed and ready, Darcy was missing the simple Viking attire. She hated the layers of fabric engulfing her body. Darcy prayed that women's fashion would go back to simpler ways.

"You look beautiful, gattino", Brock said as he entered their room. Darcy looked at the bright red and ornate dress in disdain. "Really? I hate it", she said as she was putting on her jewelry. Brock then walked over to her and grabbed her chin so that she would look at him. "I know you don't like the fashion", he said as he was dressed in military attire, "But I wouldn't have you any other way. Completely covered in gold, jewels and diamonds. You deserve it all." Darcy looked him in the eye to see if he was lying. Seeing no deception, Darcy looked down to the floor and nodded.

"Mother, we are ready", Breana said as she entered her parents room. "I'm coming", Darcy said as she left Brock behind to join her daughters. All the women entered two different carriages that were driven by loyal servants. Darcy tried to get comfortable, but she felt like something was about to happen.

"Mother, why do we have to go?", Sylvi asked. Darcy let out a deep sigh through her nose. "Because we were invited by the mayor's wife. And we are to represent our people and be friendly with the socialites", Darcy said looking out of the carriage window. "But she doesn't even like us, mother", Merida chimed in. Darcy looked over to her daughters in the carriage. "Trust me. I don't like her either. Her husband is an elected official, so he's in office for a limited amount of time. So we only have to deal with that whoring bitch for a little bit longer", Darcy said. Her daughters laughed at what she said.

They continued to have conversations until they got to the mayor's house. Darcy and her daughters were led out to the gardens in the back. Astrid, Breana and Sylvi stayed with Darcy as the mayor's wife came to welcome them.

"Duchessa Darcy Brockson, welcome. I am so pleased that your daughters and yourself were able to attend", the mayor's wife said as she curtsied. "If anything, we appreciate the invite, Milady Rana", Darcy said as she also curtsied. The mayor's wife motioned Darcy to walk with her. "Yes. I can imagine that being surrounded by such handsome men must take a toll on you and your daughters", she said as she waved to other invitees. "You know, it is so lovely to have a party like this without the worry of war and being invaded", she continued to say. Darcy rolled her eyes, "Well, considering that my husband and sons are protecting the land, of course there is no invading or wars." The mayor's wife smiled at her, "Well, they are very strong. They are dragons after all. It is their job to protect women like us, weak and vulnerable. Just waiting for a big, strong man or dragon to look out for us." Darcy and the mayor's wife stopped walking. "Make no mistake, Milady Rana. I maybe a woman along with my daughters. But we are just as strong", Darcy said. The mayor's wife laughed, "Of course, of course. Oh please, excuse me", the mayor's wife said as she left Darcy and her daughters.

"Can you believe that woman?", Sylvi asked. Astrid and Breana shook their heads. "Just ignore her", Darcy said, "After all, her last name means 'frog'." Darcy and her daughter laughed at that. "But I do want you to remember what I said", Darcy said as she faced her daughters. "We are strong. We might not transform, but we still have strength in different forms", she finished saying. Suddenly the familiar feeling of pregnancy hit Darcy. She immediately grasped Breana and Sylvi's hands in a death grip.

"Mother?", Astrid said. Darcy closed her eyes as she started to shake a little. "I'm pregnant", she whispered. Her daughters looked at each other before Astrid continued to speak. "Mother, we should go back home", she said softly. Darcy opened her eyes and glared at her daughters. "I'm not giving that bitch the satisfaction to see me as weak", Darcy seethed. Her daughters nodded and stuck close to her as she dealt with the pain.

As soon as the party was over, Darcy and her daughters rushed back to their castle. Darcy kept gripping her daughters hands in the carriage. When the carriages finally pulled up, Astrid called for Brock. "What is it? What's wrong?", he asked as he rushed towards the carriages. Darcy staggered out of the carriage and Brock caught her before she could hit the ground. "Right after we arrives, mother started to go through the pregnancy pains", Sylvi said. "Shit", Brock murmured as he lifted Darcy to carry her back to their room.

"It's alright, gattino. It's alright, I'm here now", Brock said as he entered their room. He quickly got undressed and helped Darcy undress as well. "I'm here. You can let go", he said as he got her situated in bed. Brock then wrapped his arms around her and comforted her through the remainder of the pain.

///////

"Do you want to tell me why you waited so long to come home?", Brock asked Darcy when she woke up. "The mayor's wife thinks that me and the girls are not as strong as you and the boys. I wanted to prove that bitch wrong", she said. Brock released a deep sigh. "Alright, gattino. Alright", he murmured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	12. Birth And Trials In Italy - 1403 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gives birth to another son. And Brock makes an example out of someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!! So as I have said before, my mother wants to read my stuff. And I would love for her to read it. But the sex scenes and language would not go over well. So I am planning a story with Clint and Darcy doing a prank war. And I would absolutely love to get your recommendations for pranks to put into the story. I can't wait to hear what you think and thank you!!!

For nine months, Darcy continued going to socialite events in the fashion that she hated. But she put on a brave face and tried to show how strong she could be even though she just wanted to be home.

"Mother, may we please go?", asked Sable. Darcy let out a deep sigh as she continued to walk with her daughter and son, Callan. "I do believe that we will be able to leave very soon", Darcy answered as she looped her arm through Callan's arm. "My dear sister, you are not the only one wanting to leave", Callan said as he pointedly looked away from some women who were trying to get his attention. Darcy touched her baby bump when she felt something unusual.

"Sable, I want you to go get Wyatt and meet us at the carriage. Your other siblings will be fine on their own", Darcy calmly said. Sable and Callan looked at each other with wide eyes. Callan nodded and Sable quickly walked off to get her brother. "Are you alright, mother?", Callan asked as he helped his mother to their carriage. "I'm fine, but I felt something unusual so I want to go home. Just in case I am about to give birth", Darcy said. Callan nodded and helped Darcy into the carriage as Wyatt and Sable got there. Luckily the ride home was a quiet one.

"Where is everyone else?", Brock demanded as they exited the carriage. "Mother had a feeling of something unusual", Callan answered. Brock gave Darcy a deadpan look, "Really? I know that you do not like going to the socialite events. But couldn't you come up with a better reason?" Darcy was about to say something to Brock when her water broke. Both Darcy and Brock looked down at the ground before looking back at each other. "I feel that is an excellent reason to leave a socialite event. So it you will please excuse me, I am going to go give birth to our next child", Darcy said before she left to go get ready to give birth.

Not long after Darcy started to get contractions, the rest of her and Brock's children showed up. It wasn't long after that, that Darcy gave birth to their son, Lazzaro.

///////

Six months later, Darcy and all her children were in the town square for an open trial. Darcy really wasn't looking forward to it. Because the last time she was at one was when her family was killed by Brock. So She sat still with Lazzaro in her arms and just watched what was about to happen.

Suddenly the mayor's wife walked around the corner in the front of a small parade of people. People that Darcy and her children immediately recognized. Jack and his sons were accompanying the mayor's wife to the town square and get her situated on a wooden platform.

"Milady Rana", Brock started to announce loudly. "You are brought before this town on the charges of thievery, slander and adultery. How do you plea?", he said. The mayor's wife lifted her chin in defiance, "Not guilty!" Brock nodded, "Very well. First witness!"

For over two hours the town trial continued. The evidence against the mayor's wife was staggering. She had taken payment that was for the dragons, slept with a number of town officials and slander Darcy numerous times. Brock was not pleased while Darcy just didn't care. 

"Milady Rana, the evidence and testimony against you alone would be a life sentence. However... I believe that the people have forgotten their place. And I plan to make an example out of you", Brock announced. Jack then transformed into his dragon form. Everyone sat stock still in awe, fear or anticipation. Everyone except Darcy and Brock. Darcy looked down at Lazzaro and made sure that he was fine. Meanwhile, Brock looked on with a dangerous gleam in his eye. Jack then blew fire towards the mayor's wife and everyone watched as she was set ablaze.

In the back of Darcy's mind, she knew two things. The first thing was that Brock did this for a powerplay. For the people to continue to respect the dragons and their power. The second thing was that Brock did it for Darcy. Because Darcy hated the woman and said woman had slandered Darcy's name. And Brock couldn't have that. So she sat with her children and watched, praying that no one else would make him that mad ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	13. The American Colonies - 1607 A.D.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock splits up the family and moves to the American colonies before they are the American colonies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very short chapter. Adding a few more characters and yeah....
> 
> So I have had questions about why Brock was bad in this story. So to appease some people and because of what is going to happen in the next chapter, we will see a protective side to Brock and a 'good' moment in between Darcy and Brock.

Brock and Darcy had five more children while in Italy. Two boys: Dante and Roman. Then three girls: Theodora, Thyra and Rae. Darcy was thankful for her other children, of course. Because she would have no idea to be sane with twenty four children all by herself. But for the first time ever, Darcy's immediate family was going to split and she absolutely hated it.

The decision was made that half the boys and half the girls would stay at Castle of Torrechiara. So the boys who would go with Brock and Darcy were Gunnar, Hagen, Callan, Alastair, Lazzaro and Roman. The girls to go with them were Runa, Shelby, Merida, Sable, Devon, Theodora and Ismay. With everything in order to proceed with the plans, Brock and everyone left. Only to arrive to a land that would be called 'America' and where they built their home would be called 'New York'.

///////

They settled in the foothills of the mountains. Brock and the boys quickly built up a fifteen foot wall to encircle the large property that they had claimed. Soon after that, they built a large stone 'colonial' house to hold them all.

For the next one hundred and forty seven years, they continued to expand the property and built more houses as Darcy had more children. Brock was more than happy to welcome his children to this keep. So six more were added to the twenty four; Trace, Silas, Wren, Ashe, Janessa and Temperance. And everything was going very well. That is until seventeen fifty four when The French and Indian War started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Need suggestions for pranks and hope you enjoy!!!!


	14. The French And Indian War - 1756 to 1763

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sable goes missing. Brock and his go to find her. And Darcy and Brock share only one moment of togetherness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes, this war actually did happen. But please do remember that this is an alternate universe, cause yeah.… Dragons.
> 
> Also, Brock served with the Roman Empire when it was up and running. So he knows how to kill. Plus, there will be some graphic stuff if you want to skip the chapter.

The news quickly spread about the war. Brock was determined to not get involved. He felt that he deserved a little bit more time before he joined another war. So he and his sons made sure that no one came close to their home. 

It was just too bad that the local natives Americans didn't know to not mess with dragons.

///////

One morning in seventeen sixty two, Sable and Devon were outside of the wall fetching kindle for the fireplaces. They had both been enjoying themselves and laughing. Devon turned and walked back towards the gate. Suddenly she heard Sable scream. Looking back to where Sable was, Devon didn't see her sister. But as she walked closer to where Sable originally was, Devon could see that the ground was disturbed. She ran back inside the walls to go tell her father.

"Father! Father!", Devon cried as she entered the main house. Gunnar and Hagen looked up from where they were sitting in the parlor. But Devon continued to run up the stairs to her parents room. "Father!", she continued to cry as she approached their room. Brock stepped out, only wearing a pair of pants, catching Devon and tried to calm her down.

"It's alright. It's alright. Calm down, Devon. What's the matter?", Brock said as he rubbed his hands on her arms. "It's... It's... It's Sable!", she gasped for breath. Brock furrowed his eyebrows, "What's wrong with Sable?" Devon started to cry, "She's gone! I heard her scream and looked for her, but she was gone!" Brock looked at her with wide eyes, "What?" Devon tried to breathe a couple of deep breaths before speaking again. "I looked where she was and the ground was disturbed", she said. Brock looked at his daughter before he physically moved her into Darcy's arms as she came to join them. He then went downstairs.

"Boys! With me!", Brock yelled as he exited the house. Eight out of ten came to him as Wren and Ashe were still too young to help. When they got to where Sable last was, Brock scented the air. "Damn savages! They have left us alone for all these years. But now because of this ridiculous war, they dare mess with us", Brock said. He turned around to face his boys. "It is time that they realize that they should never mess with dragons. We are going to go to their settlement and get Sable back. We transform and handle them", he said. His sons nodded and started to transform.

Brock turned around when he heard leaves crunch behind him. Darcy came running up to him and actually lunged at him. Brock easily caught her and held her close as she was trembling. When she pulled back, Darcy looked in his eye with determination.

"Bring back our daughter, Brock. Please bring her back", Darcy begged, Brock nodded, "I will. I promise. They will pay with their lives. I swear." He kissed her forehead before he stepped back and transformed. Brock and his sons then took off and went hunting.

///////

From where Brock and his sons had stationed themselves, things were not looking good for Sable. They were five hundred feet away and could see that the natives had beaten her and bad. Brock was furious about this, but he was about to seriously kill something from what they were about to witness.

Sable was being dragged to a pyre of wood. Once they place her on top and tied her to it, the medicine man then stepped forward with a torch and started to chant. He then lit the pyre at the end of the chant. Sable immediately started to scream at the pain of being on fire.

Brock signaled his sons and they all took to the air. Gunnar and Hagen both encircled the settlement and made a ring of fire in their wake. Brock's other sons started to engulf the natives in flames, and that included women and children. Brock himself went and distinguished the flames that engulfed Sable. He was about to pick her up when the warrior chief came in between him and his daughter. Brock immediately transformed back into his human form.

"You should have left us alone. Because now you and your people are paying the price", Brock said before he lunged at the warrior chief. Easily blocking attacks from the chief, Brock was able to get directing behind the man. He grabbed the mans neck with both hands. The chief tried to get to Brock, but Brock literally ripped the mans head away from his body. Brock then tossed the head to the side before he turned around to face the pyre.

"It's alright, baby girl. It's alright, we are going home", Brock softly said to Sable. She started to cry when she heard her father talking to her. "Now, this is going to hurt. But we need to get you home", he said before he lifted her up. Sable screamed in pain and cried harder as Brock moved her closer to his chest.

Gunnar landed nearby and opened his hand for Brock and Sable to sit in. He then took to the air to take them home. The other sons stayed to make sure that the whole settlement was taken care of.

///////

Darcy had been pacing ever since Brock and the boys left. To say that she was worried was a complete understatement. And her daughters didn't even try to calm her down since they were also worried about what was happening. Darcy looked out the window for the hundredth time when she heard the familiar swoosh sound and stood stock still. She then rushed outside, her daughters quickly followed.

"Brock! Sable!", Darcy cried as she ran towards where Gunnar had landed. Brock climbed out of Gunnar's hand. "Go get hot water ready and plenty of towels", he ordered. Astrid immediately saw to it. Darcy cried as she saw a fully burned Sable. "Darcy, kitten. It's alright, she's safe. We just need to clean the burns", Brock said as he moved Sable towards her room. Darcy and her daughters followed Brock as the boys arrived from the settlement.

As Brock laid Sable down, Darcy got a full view of the extent of Sable's injuries. All her hair was gone from the fire. You could see all the cuts and bruises through the burns. But what the worst part was that part of her clothing had practically melted onto her skin. Darcy continued to cry as Astrid came with the water and towels.

"Alright girls, what you are going to do is gently clean her with the hot water. Yes, it will hurt and she will scream. But it is cleaning her wounds and help her blood heal her. Everything will be alright, I promise", Brock said before he grabbed Darcy and left the room. Darcy tried to pull away from him, but Brock threw her over his shoulder and went to their room.

"Now, before I put you down, I need you to stay here with me for a moment", Brock said as he entered their room. "Alright", Darcy murmured. Brock then gently put her down and went to cup her cheeks. "Kitten, Sable will be fine. It will take time for her to heal, but she will. Dragons blood has healing abilities in it. Sable will not die. The only way for us dragons to die is to be killed by another dragon. Alright?", Brock said. Darcy nodded and immediately went to wrap her arms around Brock. He engulfed her in his arms and held her close.

Sure, she still hated Brock. But he saved their daughter. And if he occasionally kissed the crown of her head as they stood there together, she didn't fight it. She actually needed to be held and comforted and was thankful for Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoy it!!!!


	15. Fight For Freedom - 1776

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Revolutionary War is about to begin and Darcy is just happy to see a familiar face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I want your opinion on this for a story in the future, but I'm thinking Darcy Lewis/James Fraser. Yes? No? It would have to do with time travel, but with a Marvel hint to it. It's just a thought, let me know what you think.
> 
> Also, we are not that far away from Darcy meeting Steve and Bucky.

Not long after Brock and the boys saved Sable, the war known as The Seven Years War ended. Sable had made a complete recovery, including her long black and curly hair. For the next thirteen years, the Brocksons were able to live in peace. That was until the next war began.

////////

Darcy and her daughters were in the parlor working on needlework when a commotion started outside. They all looked at each other to see if anyone knew what was going on. Darcy finally exhaled through her nose and put her needlework off to the side. She then got up and went over to the window. Upon seeing what was going on outside, Darcy ran. Her daughters quickly followed.

"Jane!", Darcy said as she sprinted towards her sister-in-law and friend. "Darcy!", Jane said as she embraced Darcy in a bear crushing hug. "Oh, how I have missed you", Darcy said when she pulled back. "Myself as well, Darcy", Jane reciprocated.

After everyone had said their hellos, few of the boys went to go hunt for dinner as the girls went to go get it ready. They all had to eat in the courtyard because of how many of them there were.

"Jane, how many more did you have after we left?", Darcy asked. Jane looked around the courtyard seeing all of her children. "Fifteen", Jane sighed. Darcy looked at her wide eyed, "Oh my gods, Jane. I only had six more. You have three more than me. Brock is now going to want to compete with Jack." Jane cringed, "I'm sorry. If it makes you feel you any better, I honestly hated that he made me have that many." Darcy shook her head, "I don't blame you. I blame our pigheaded husbands." That made Jane laugh. She was about to say something, but Brock stood up and started to speak.

"If I can please have your attention", Brock said. Everyone quieted down and looked at Brock. "Thank you. It is such a joy to have everyone together again and with newer additions. However, there is a war about to begin. Jack and myself have discussed what that means to us and have come to a decision", Brock continued to say. Darcy started to feel a familiar dread in her stomach.

"Jack, myself and the boys are to stay here and help with the local militia. Darcy and Jane will choose one of their daughters to stay here with them at this keep. The daughters not chosen will choose to stay at either Eilean Donan or Torrechiara. Is that understood?", Brock finished saying. There was grumbling and mumbling, but eventually everyone nodded in agreement.

///////

As Brock, Jack and the boys got ready to go join the militia, they also fortified the keep for Darcy and Jane. Meanwhile, Darcy and Jane were having a difficult time choosing which daughter would stay with them. Jane eventually choose Sarah to stay with her because she had a good head on her shoulders. As for Darcy, she knew that Sable absolutely had to leave. Sable was still wary about their keep. So Darcy made up her mind and choose Shelby for her quick thinking.

When the time came to say goodbye, both Darcy and Jane were very emotional. They didn't know how long the war would last and when the next time they would see their daughters. But they stood together with Sarah and Shelby as they watched Brock, Jack and their sons take them to safety.

///////

During what would be called The Revolutionary War, Darcy, Jane and their daughters helped out however they could. When it came to food, Shelby and Sarah were always in the gardens or the kitchen to provide for the local militia. Darcy and Jane looked after the medical side of things.

For the seven years that the war lasted, there were a few close calls to the keep. Brock and Jack made sure that no one messed with their mates and children. And everyone was happy when the war ended and they could all be reunited. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	16. Jack And Jane Go To Australia - 1788

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Jack split up again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter... And I have nothing against Australia!

For the following years, Jack and Jane stayed with Brock and Darcy. Their children split up their time in between the three keeps. But Jack was about to announce something that would even stun Brock.

"I have an announcement to make", Jack said as he stood up during dinner one night. Everyone quieted down and gave Jack their full attention since Jack rarely spoke to them as a whole. "There has been word that the British have occupied another continent. And well... Myself, Jane and hopefully our children will be going there", he continued to say. "What? Where is this continent?", Brock immediately asked. Jack first looked at Jane and then Brock, "Australia." Brock looked enraged. Jack put up a hand to calm him down, but Brock stood up and left the house.

Jack sighed and then kissed Jane on the head before he followed Brock. He found him in the courtyard chopping wood. Jack leaned against a tree, crossing his arms and waited for Brock to speak to him. He didn't have to wait long.

"Australia... Australia! Jack! Of all the places that you could take your family. Australia!", Brock said as he slammed the ax that he was holding into a nearby tree. "It's new territory, Brock. But we can continue to put fear into people or even earn their respect", Jack tried to argue. Brock shook his head, "It's a deathtrap, Jack. If you go, I will not follow you. My children might, but not me. I will even make sure that Darcy doesn't go to see Jane." Jack sighed and nodded. He knew that there was nothing to change Brock's mind.

///////

Jane and Darcy tried to spend as much time together as they could before Jack and Jane left. They really didn't know long it would be until they saw each other again.

"Oh Darcy, I so wish that you would come with us. I absolutely hate it when we are apart", Jane said as they were sitting in the parlor one morning. Darcy smiled sadly at her sister-in-law and best friend. "I feel the same. I hate it when we can't be together as a family. But unfortunately when Brock makes up his mind on something, there's nothing that can change it", she said. Jane nodded in understanding.

They continued to talk about things until Jack and Brock entered the parlor. Jack nodded to Jane, who turned to hug Darcy one last time. Brock and Darcy followed them out to the courtyard where all the children were waiting. Jack and his sons transformed and carried everyone else and there belongings.

As Darcy watched Jane being flown away, she felt Brock wrap his arms around her waist from behind. Darcy let out a deep sigh through her nose before she removed Brock's arms and went back into the house. She hated it when she and Jane were apart, but considering how many times that they have done this before she easily just went back to her regular routine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	17. The Civil War - 1861 to 1865

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Darcy's sons go off to fight in the war. And we finally get to meet Grant Ward.

With the political situations with the south, Brock wasn't surprised that another war was going to happen. He had a talk with his sons about what they wanted to do. They decided that they wanted to join and do their part. Brock nodded in understanding. He wouldn't go, but his sons could. So after their discussion, Brock went up to his and Darcy's room.

"What's the verdict?", Darcy asked as Brock entered their room. Brock sighed as he started to undress. "They want to join. I get it, I did the same with the Roman Empire and the Revolutionary War. But I will not join this time", he said as he crawled into bed to join Darcy. "Why?", she softly asked. Brock sighed again before he turned and placed a hand on her baby bump. "This is why. I want to be here for the birth of our baby", he said before he kissed her cheek. He then rearranged them so Darcy's back was to his chest and his arms wrapped around her and the bump. "Goodnight, kitten", he said with a yawn.

///////

During the Civil War, Brock and Darcy were very lucky. Because they did hear gunfire and fighting, but it never came to the keep. And Darcy was thankful for it especially since she had her son, Grant Ward. But they were both ecstatic at the news that the war had ended.

Brock was in the courtyard with Grant. Darcy and some of their daughters were also in the courtyard hanging up laundry to dry. Meanwhile Brock was teaching Grant to transform. Occasionally Darcy would look over her shoulder to see how her son was doing. Eventually both Brock and Grant transformed and went flying. Darcy knew not to worry as Brock had shown all their sons to fly.

Suddenly there were several dragon roars in the air. Darcy turned around to immediately get two armfuls of small dragon, causing her to fall to the ground. She tried to soothe Grant as he nuzzled his snout under her chin. He eventually transformed back into his human form and Darcy stood up to carry him. Darcy was brushing the hair out of his eyes as several dragons landed.

"It's alright, baby. It's alright, it's just your brothers", Darcy said softly. Grant looked over his shoulder to see the dragons transform. Darcy smiled as Hagen came over to them. "Hello? Who is this?", Hagen asked. Darcy smiled, "This is your little brother, Grant. Grant, this is your brother, Hagen. Can you say hello?" Grant immediately turned his head back and tried to cuddle closer to Darcy. Both Darcy and Hagen laughed at his reaction. "He's just shy", Darcy explained. Hagen nodded, "And well... we haven't been around. But now we can be a family again." Darcy nodded and then went to kiss and hug each son. And of course they were more than happy to meet their little brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	18. Brock Joins WW2 - 1939

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock goes to war and Darcy finally leaves.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am willing to admit that I'm starting to get cabin fever. I am really praying and hoping that this stuff ends. But until then, more chapters!

After the Civil War, Darcy had two more children before World War one. A son: Badgett, and a daughter: Sydalee. To say that Darcy was officially ready to take a break from giving birth was an understatement. But she was very excited when Brock announced that he was going to join the war effort in Europe.

"Now kitten, I know that I don't do this often. But I think that it will be good that I go and fight this war", Brock said. Darcy nodded as she looked at the floor. She didn't want to show Brock how happy she was that he was leaving. Brock wrapped his arms around her before he kissed her forehead. "I promise to write when I can, alright?", he said. "Okay", Darcy said softly. Brock kissed her forehead again before he went off to pack.

When the time came for Brock to leave, Darcy was surprised that Stig, Grant, Trent and Lazzaro were going with him. Before she could protest, they kissed her on the cheek and transformed. All that Darcy could do was silently cry as she watched her sons fly away. She was thankful that Gunnar had come to comfort her during this time.

///////

Six months had gone by and Darcy for once was getting cabin fever. She felt that she needed a change in scenery. Brock and the boys were always leaving, so why couldn't she? Well Brock wasn't there to stop her, so Darcy could technically leave. Her children were old enough to look after themselves so they didn't need her. That was a relief to her and so Darcy planned to leave their keep.

"Mother? What are you doing?", Gunnar asked as he passed his parents room and sees Darcy packing a couple of suitcases. "Packing", she said nonchalantly. "Why?", he asked as he entered the room. "I'm leaving", Darcy said as she closed a suitcase. "Why? This is home or at least one of our homes", Gunnar said. "Because for once while your father is gone, I feel like I can leave and live my life. And I am going to go and enjoy my life", Darcy said with finality. Gunnar then huffed and turned to leave the room, but stopped. "Who's going with you?", he asked. Darcy finally looked at her eldest son, "No one." Gunnar nodded and continued out the door.

Once Darcy double and triple checked that she had everything that she needed, she headed for the five car garage in the courtyard. A couple of her children gave her questioning looks, but didn't say anything or stop her. As she approached the garage, Darcy noticed one of the doors was already open. Darcy was about to enter the garage when Gunnar came out of the garage looking very determined.

"Gunnar, what are you doing?", she asked. "I'm going with you", he said as he grabbed her suitcases. Darcy's jaw dropped, "What?! No. No, I will be going by myself." Gunnar shook his head, "No. I am going with you because you shouldn't be alone and dad would kill me. So I'm going with you and that's final." Darcy huffed, "You're just like your father." Gunnar then gave the exact same smirk as Brock. "Stop it! Fine, you can come. But remember that I am your mother", Darcy said as she got into the nineteen thirty nine Chrysler Royal Sedan. Gunnar continued to smirk as he got behind the steering wheel and started the car.

As Darcy and Gunnar left the keep, she felt like she could finally breathe after being under Brock's thumb for over a thousand years. And yeas, she didn't know what was going to happen, but she was looking forward to it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!!


	19. Darcy Meets Steve And Bucky - 1941

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy's knight in shining armor has arrived. And his best friend is not too far behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not from New York, so I am very sorry if I butchered up the lingo.

Darcy and Gunnar had lived in Queens for two years. They used the guise of being brother and sister. Sure Gunnar wasn't happy playing his moms brother, but at least it gave him a good reason to stick close to Darcy. But he didn't expect someone else to stand up for her.

"Hey there, honey! How's about ya come over here and give me your name?", some random man said to Darcy as she passed. She just ignored him and continued to walk to get her shopping done. "Come on, sweetheart. Don' be like that. I just wanna get to knows ya", the man continued to say. But Darcy continued on her way. "Hey! I'm talkin' tos ya", the man said as he grabbed Darcy by the arm. Before Darcy could say anything, someone spoke to the man. "Maybe she doesn' wanna gets tos knows ya", another man suddenly said.

Darcy tugged her arm away from the original man. She then turned to the man speaking up for her. He was about an inch taller than her, small and skinny. But his handsome face and piercing blue eyes instantly got her attention.

"This don' concerns ya, Rogers. Just keep walkin'", the original man said. "You're disrespectin' her, so I would say that it does concern me", Rogers said. The original man then grabbed Rogers shirt, "Ya wanna fight, Rogers? Cause I'll gives ya a fight."

Rogers then punched the man in the jaw. The man shook his head and hit Rogers repeatedly. Darcy was about to step in when a six foot man stepped in and started to hit the man hitting Rogers. Eventually the six foot man threw the man away and kicked his ass to spend him off. Darcy stayed quiet as the two men were about to talk.

"Another fight, Steve? Really?", the six foot man said. "I had him on the ropes, Buck" Steve said in response. 'Buck' shook his head, "What was the reason this time?" Darcy waved her hand, "I would be that reason." 'Buck' turned around and Darcy was met with icy blue eyes, a dimpled chin and a chiseled jaw. 'oh heavens, two very handsome men', Darcy thought. "That other man was harassing me and Rogers? He saved me", Darcy said. 'Buck' was smoothly his hair before he spoke. "Well thank god then. I'm James Buchanan Barnes, you can call me 'Bucky'. And then this punk is Steve Rogers", Bucky said.

Darcy blushed at both men. She was about to fall into a conversation with them, but Darcy saw Gunnar coming towards her. She then knew to cut it short.

"Well thank you, Steve. You truly are my hero and I hope to see you again. You too, Bucky", Darcy said before leaned over to Steve and kiss his unbruised cheek. Darcy then did the same thing with Bucky and left them.

Both Steve and Bucky looked after Darcy slack jawed and wide eyed. Of course they saw a six foot man with black hair frowning at them. But Darcy grabbed the mans arm and continued to walk away. They then looked at each other before walking to their shared apartment, both hoping to see the living pin-up doll again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	20. Darcy And Her Boys - 1943

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Stark Expo and a couple of other things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this universe, Darcy is actually involved with a lot more. And it will tie into the story later on.

For the next wo years, Darcy met up and got to know Steve and Bucky. She enjoyed Bucky's charming side and joking side. Meanwhile Steve showed her his artistic and well mannered side. And often than not, Darcy was always with Bucky to help Steve get out of fights. She was always with them and had honestly fell in love with both men, much to Gunnar's displeasure.

"I just don't understand what you see in them", Gunnar said one night as Darcy was getting ready for a date with Steve and Bucky. "You don't have to understand, Gunnar", she said as she put on red lipstick. "But you're married! With children!", Gunnar tried to argue. Darcy sighed before she turned in her seat to look at Gunnar. "Gunnar, honey. I know that you love your father with all your heart. But I don't love him and never will. And I do love both Bucky and Steve. They treat me with respect. I never got that with your father. I don't expect to have your approval and honestly, I don't need it", Darcy said before she stood up to go get her purse. Gunnar huffed and left to go to his room, slamming the door shut. Darcy sighed and put the conversation into the back of her mind.

Half an hour later, Darcy and her boys were at the Stark Expo. Bucky was wearing his uniform since it was the last night before he went to fight in Europe. Steve was wearing a nice button up shirt and dress pants with a jacket. Meanwhile Darcy was wearing a red dress and black heels. They watched Howard Stark's flying car both fly and crash. Bucky was about to suggest that they go dancing when he noticed that Steve was gone. Darcy was looking around, but Bucky knew where to find him.

They found Steve at the Recruitment Center at the Expo. Bucky and Steve were talking when Darcy noticed a man about twenty feet away was listening in on the boys conversation. So she went to him discretely and talked to him. After a few minutes, Darcy went back to Steve and Bucky. Bucky and Steve then hugged each other goodbye, while Darcy made sure to kiss Steve on the lips. Darcy and Bucky then left to go dancing.

///////

In the morning, Darcy met up with the man from the Expo. Dr. Erskine was a very kind and gentle man. Darcy felt like she could talk to him about anything. She wound up telling him her story and was surprised that Erskine had worked with dragons before. By the end of their meeting, Darcy had a job. And luckily it involved Steve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	21. Darcy Doesn't Like Peggy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy starts her new job. But then it changes and Bucky comes back with some help from Steve. Meanwhile, Darcy silently loathes Peggy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not that I don't like Peggy. I mean I named my car after her, but yeah. After Endgame and re-watching the movies, just no... no. Carter women can kiss my butt.
> 
> And I have nothing against Brits!

Darcy became Erskine's assistant and followed him everywhere. So she was able to see Steve and in uniform. As if she couldn't get more attracted to him. But what pissed Darcy off was the British woman making bedroom eyes at her Steve.

"Gentlemen, I'm Agent Carter. I supervise all operations of this division", Carter said. Darcy sneered at the thought of constantly being around this woman. Erskine patted her hand to comfort her. But Darcy continued to watch the interaction with Agent Carter and the men. Colonel Phillips and Erskine were arguing during this time. Phillips then grabbed a dummy grenade and threw it. Automatically Steve threw himself on top of it, trying to also make sure that the others got away.

"He's still skinny", Phillips said before walking off. "Is this a test?", Steve asked. Darcy bit her lip while she smiled. She was very proud of her man.

When the day of Steve's procedure had come, Darcy sat in the front passenger seat. Agent Carter was basically forcing Steve to have a conversation with her. Darcy was trying very hard to not reach back and kill the Brit. Steve, who was not comfortable with what Carter was doing, started to stutter and misplace words.

"You have no idea how to talk to a woman, do you?", Carter asked. Steve took a deep breath and exhaled before he looked at Carter in the eye. "Actually, I do. I talk to my girlfriend everyday. And I would appreciate it and I'm sure that she would also appreciate it if you would please stop flirting with me", Steve said before looking into the rearview mirror to see Darcy smiling. Carter looked at Steve slack jawed before she closed her mouth and turned to look out the window.

After they entered the building and went into the secret passages, it was time for the show to hit the road. Darcy stood close by and helped Steve get comfortable. She gave him a smile before the machine swallowed him up. But when he started to yell, Darcy had to fight for Steve and told them to continue. Erskine looked at her and then Steve in the machine. He nodded and they continued. When the procedure was done, Darcy's jaw most definitely dropped. Agent Carter almost touched him, but restrained herself. Darcy was happy about that. But before she could talk to Steve, chaos ensued. There was an explosion, Erskine was killed, Steve went after the murderer and Darcy was left to clean up a very big mess.

When Steve came back, Philips basically gave him the cold shoulder. A senator gave him a job and a promotion. Meanwhile Phillips had Darcy follow him. For a split second, Steve and Darcy shared a look. Unfortunately it would be a long time before they would see each other again.

///////

Darcy was running an errand for Phillips at one of the camps that they were located and saw Steve sitting behind the stage for one of the USO shows. She started to walk towards him, but saw Carter step up to him. Darcy watched as Carter would give Steve light touches while they talked and he would lean into it. Darcy felt like she was going to be sick, so she continued to do her errand and go back to the command tent.

A few minutes later, Steve barged into the tent followed by Carter. Steve did a double take when he saw Darcy. But he didn't have time to talk to her. He had a very intense conversation with Phillips before he stormed off and once again Carter followed him. But what Steve didn't see was the sad look shared between Phillips and Darcy.

The next morning, Phillips and Darcy were still sharing the same sad look. When Carter entered the tent, Phillips ripped into her. Darcy didn't have on ounce of sympathy for the woman. By the end of Phillips rant, there was a commotion out in the camp. They all went out of the tent to see Steve bring all the POW's into the camp. Phillips exchanged words with Steve then went off. Darcy went to Bucky's side to check on him and hug him. They both then looked over to Steve.

"You're late", Carter said stepping up into Steve's space. Steve lifted a piece of equipment, "Couldn't call my ride" Bucky frowned at the interaction, he then looked at Darcy who had unshed tears in her eyes. He then cupped her cheek, Darcy looked up at him and shook her head. Bucky nodded and then led her with him so he could get treated and then get some food.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	22. Steve Tries To Fix Things With Darcy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While at a pub, Bucky sheds some light as to how Darcy is feeling and Steve makes it up to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, everyone!!!! So I would still appreciate your suggestions for pranks for my next story!!!! And also your thoughts about a Marvel/Outlander crossover. Yay? Nay?

After Steve had meetings with Phillips and Peggy, he headed to the pub where Bucky, Darcy and his future crew were. When he entered, Steve noticed Bucky and Darcy sitting in a quieter part of the pub. But he figured that he should talk to the other men first. Once he was done, Steve went to go join Bucky and Darcy. He sat next to Bucky at the bar as Darcy sat on the other side of Bucky. Steve and Bucky exchanged a few sentences before Steve looked over to Darcy. However, a wolf whistle got everyone's attention: Peggy.

Darcy ignored the conversation in between Steve and Peggy as she continued to drink her whiskey. Meanwhile, Bucky watched the whole interaction between the two of them and was not happy. When she heard the mention of dancing, Darcy felt tears gather in her eyes. She was the only person that Steve danced with. Apparently not anymore. Bucky reached over and grabbed her hand. She looked over at him and gave him a small smile.

"I thank you for the offer. But I already have the right partner for dancing", Steve said to end the conversation with Peggy. Peggy looked over his shoulder to see Darcy. She raised an eyebrow before looking back at Steve. "See you in the morning then, Captain", Peggy said before she turned and left the pub. Steve turned then to see Darcy close to tears. He took a step towards her, but stopped when she spoke.

"I'll see you back at the hotel, Bucky", Darcy said before she gave him a chaise kiss. As she passed Steve, he grabbed her hand to stop her from leaving. But Darcy pulled her hand back and left.

"Steve, leave her alone", Bucky said. Steve sat back down, " I just don't get it. I know that Darcy and I haven't seen or spoken to each other in awhile. And then when Peggy shows up, she gets all emotional. But it's only Peggy." Bucky let out a deep sigh and turned to face Steve, "So it's Peggy, now? Not Agent Carter? It's no wonder why Darcy is so hurt." Steve looked at him dumbfoundingly, "What?" Bucky sighed again. "Darcy told me about what had happened after the procedure. She started to work for Phillips and how considerate he was and is to her. But Peggy, she treats Darcy like she's nothing. She has called her names and disrespects her. And then you go and make eyes with Peggy while Darcy is right there! Like she is nothing. Steve, if you still love Darcy, you need to make it up to her. Otherwise, you need to tell her that it's over", Bucky said before he took the last gulp of his beer and left Steve behind.

Once he finished his beer, Steve went back to the hotel where they were staying. When he entered the room that he was sharing with Bucky and Darcy, he could hear them in the bathroom taking a bath. Steve went into the bathroom as Darcy stepped out of the tub. He grabbed a towel and held it open in his hands. Darcy looked unsure, but eventually turned around to let Steve dry her off. After Steve dried off Darcy, he wrapped the towel around her along with his arms. He then kissed her exposed shoulder leading up to her neck.

"I'm so sorry. I have been such a jerk. Especially yo you. Do you forgive me?", Steve said. Darcy looked down at the floor and shrugged. "Let me make it up to you. Please?", he then said. Darcy looked up as Bucky climbed out of the tub. Bucky nodded and then Darcy turned her head towards Steve. "Okay", she whispered.

Steve then gently bridal carried Darcy to the king size bed. He laid her in the middle and kiss her on the lips softly. Steve then kissed her chin and kissed his way down to her mound as he moved her thighs to allow him to lay there. Darcy looked down at Steve as he looked back at her while he started to lick at her pussy. Feeling pleasure take over her body, Darcy grabbed the sheets on the bed. As Steve continued in his ministrations, Bucky sat next to Darcy in only his towel.

"Shh, doll. We got ya", Bucky said as Darcy reached for him. Eventually both Steve and Bucky showed Darcy how much they loved, adored and appreciated her. "Okay... I forgive you", Darcy said breathlessly. Steve smiled into her neck, "Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	23. Easter Update

**I want to deeply apologize for not being able to write this weekend. I hope to resume tomorrow or a couple days after that.**

**But anyway, the reason way I am not able to is because of work. My work should technically be closed because it is non-essential. But my boss is a moron. And to top that off, costumers are morons. Seriously! If they are not allow to go out, why should I?**

**Anyway, Happy Easter! Stay safe!**


	24. The Happiness, The Train, The Grief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and her boys enjoy each others company. Bucky falls from the train. Darcy and Steve mourn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is a small sex scene in this chapter. The result will be very relevant later in the story. (Only hint that you are going to get.... for now.)

Over the following months, Steve and Bucky would go on several missions and always came back unscathed. With time in between missions and meetings, Darcy and her boys were able to spend time together. Whether it town or in the bedroom. All three enjoyed it. And with the promise of one last Hydra compound left, Darcy and her boys were already making plans for the future.

///////

The day before a mission that involved a train, Darcy and her boys had spent time in town. After eating at a nice restaurant, Steve and Bucky took Darcy back to the hotel that they were staying at.

"Did you have fun today, doll?", Bucky asked as he took off his jacket and shoes. "I did, thank you", Darcy said blushing as Steve helped her remove her jacket. "You're welcome, sweetheart", Steve said as he kissed her cheek before discarding his own jacket. "Now I'm ready to cuddle with my heroes", Darcy said as she entered the bedroom. Bucky placed his hands on her hips from behind to pull her back to him. "Oh, I think that we are going to do more than just cuddling", he said as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck. "Really? And what would that be?", Darcy asked. "let us show you", Steve said as he moved in front of her to kiss her deeply.

As Steve was kissing Darcy, Bucky started to undress everyone. Once Bucky removed his pants and boxers, Steve lifted Darcy and she immediately wrapped her legs around his waist. He then turned and knelt on the bed. Bucky knelt behind Darcy so that she was sandwiched between both men. Darcy then broke her kiss with Steve to turn her head and kiss Bucky.

"Are you ready, sweetheart?", Steve asked as he rubbed his cock against Darcy's pussy lips. Darcy tried to nod as she continued to kiss Bucky. Steve rubbed his cock one more time before he guided it to her entrance. Gasping at his girth, Darcy's mouth was invaded by Bucky's tongue and teeth. Eventually she had to break away to catch her breath. "You ready for me too, doll?", Bucky murmured in her ear. "Uh-huh", she breathlessly said. Bucky then guided his cock next to Steve's and gently pushed in.

"Fuck", Darcy whimpered at the fullness she was feeling. "Language", Steve lightly chastised at the feeling of tightness. Bucky shudder while feeling the same tightness. As the night passed with gasps, groans and orgasms shared, Darcy felt closer to Steve and Bucky than ever before. And as her boys wrapped around her as they slept, Darcy could only pray that it would last.

///////

Darcy was standing next to Phillips as they awaited news on the mission. Agent Carter was on the other side of the room and would occasionally look over at Darcy before huffing and going back to what she was doing. Honestly Darcy didn't give a rats ass about her because she had her boys.

Suddenly the radio came to life and everyone stood still, waiting in anticipation. Morita finally spoke from the other end. He confirmed that they had Zola. But they could tell by the sound of his voice that something went wrong. Morita then told them about what had happened to Bucky. Everyone continued to stand still, unsure of what to say.

Finally feeling the need to move, Darcy left the room to go into the hall. Once she was out of view, Darcy crumbled against the wall and slid down to the floor. She was there for several minutes just silently sobbing at the lost of Bucky. Darcy eventually got up and went back to the room to get whatever work done that needed to get done while she waited for Steve to come back.

///////

Peggy entered the familiar pub that was destroyed by a bomb. She expected to find Steve there, drinking his sorrows of losing Bucky away. And well, she was more than happy to distract him by any means necessary. But she stopped short by the scene in front of her.

Darcy was sitting on Steve's lap with their arms wrapped around each other. Their foreheads and noses were touching. Peggy could tell that they were whispering to each other. Darcy then saw Peggy out of the corner of her eye and straighten up. Steve looked up at her confused until he also saw Peggy.

"Is there something that you wanted or needed, Agent Carter?", Steve said as he turned his attention back to Darcy. Peggy cleared her throat before speaking. "I was just wondering if you needed any company", she said. "Well, I have all the company that I want or need right here. So if you will please excuse me and my girlfriend, we are trying to mourn for Bucky", he said. "Very well. Good night, Captain", Peggy said as she blushed from embarrassment and left. As Peggy left, Steve and Darcy resumed their previous position.

"How are you doing, Stevie?", Darcy asked softly. Steve exhaled deeply. "You know, Bucky was always there for me. And... and I feel like I disappointed him", he admitted to Darcy. She moved her hands to cup his cheeks. "Steve. Bucky was never disappointed in you. Even with his last breath, he could never be disappointed in you. He loved you so much. Bucky wouldn't want you to punish yourself", she said. Steve nodded, knowing that Darcy was right.

"But it was really weird", Steve suddenly said. Darcy looked at Steve in the eye. "When he started to fall... It was like he was transforming. Like his skin started to turn like a steel gray", he continued to say. Darcy furrowed her eyebrows at that. "Maybe I'm just imagining things. How could he do that?", Steve tried to brush off. "I mean, I would say that it was the alcohol", he said as he lifted a whiskey bottle. "But I can't even get drunk", Steve said before taking a big swig. Darcy started to comb her fingers through his hair before she spoke.

"That was one of the side effects that Erskine had mentioned. He said that when it came to the serum, after trial and error. That the final result was so simple. Dragon's blood. It has healing abilities, alcohol tolerance and strength amongst other things", she said. Steve gave her a confused look, "Dragon's blood?" Darcy nodded. "But dragons aren't real. Sure ma talk about them, but never saw them", Steve said. Darcy laughed, "Stevie, you're holding one." Steve leaned back, "What?!" Darcy smiled," The woman don't change, the men do. Otherwise, it's all the same." Steve looked at her incredulously, "Huh." She then kissed his forehead, "Don't worry about it, Stevie. You've been doing great."

They continued to sit and drink until the light of a new day started to appear. Steve did start to feel better after his conversations with Darcy. Everything will be alright, he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	25. Goodbye, Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve goes after Schmidt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Confession time. I still cry at this scene in the movie. It took me two days to write this chapter because I was nonstop crying. But it's good, I promise.

Zola had given them the information that they needed. They then made their plans and went to go get rid of the last Hydra compound.

"Hey there, soldier", Darcy said as she entered their tent. As Steve fastened his belt, he turned to face Darcy. "Hello, beautiful. Can I help you with something?", he said. Darcy sauntered over to him and put her hands on his chest. "Oh, you might. You see, I'm looking for my dance partner. He's just a little bit talker than me, skinny and always ready to defend others no matter the consequence. Have you seen him?", Darcy said playfully. Steve's ears turned bright red, indicating that he was blushing. "No, ma'am. I'm sorry. But I hope that I can make a good substitution as a dance partner", he said in response. "You might. I think a kiss would be able to help me tell", she said as she stepped to her tiptoes. Steve then wrapped his arms around her and lifted her up to deepen the kiss. "Most definitely a good substitute", she said when the kiss ended. Steve smiled as he lowered her to the ground.

"Darcy", Steve softly said as he held her hands in his. "I want to tell you something. A small promise in a way", he continued. "Okay", Darcy said. "I talked to Phillips and after this mission, I will be able to have an honorable discharge. He and I both feel like I have done my part and the war is almost over. And I would love nothing more than to go back to Brooklyn and live my life with you by my side. Until death do us part. I feel like Bucky would want us to do this. What do you say, sweetheart?", Steve said. "Yes!", she said before she jumped up to kiss him again. "I promise to come back to you, Darcy. No matter what", Steve said once the kiss broke.

///////

Everything was going according to plan. Everyone was doing their part. Including Darcy, who had amazing aim. Steve was about to be shot when Darcy shot the man behind Steve. They looked at each other before Darcy pointed towards the plane leaving. Steve nodded and took after it. Phillips then showed up next to Darcy to let her climb in and then go after Steve. He quickly jumped in when Phillip pulled up.

"Wait!", Darcy said before Steve jumped for the plane. When he turned, she grabbed his uniform collar and pulled him down to kiss him. After the kiss broke, Steve looked over to Phillips. "I'm not kissing you", Phillips responded. Steve then jumped and hung onto the planes wheels that were going back into the plane.

///////

Phillips, Morita, Peggy and Darcy were in the Hydra communications tower. Morita was trying to get ahold of Steve as everyone else paced the room. Suddenly Steve's voice came over the radio. Morita confirmed that they could hear him. Peggy immediately tried to go to the radio, but Phillips pulled her collar and dragged her back. She gave Phillips a dirty look, but Phillips glared at her. Peggy then watched Darcy take over the radio.

"Steve!", Darcy exclaimed. "Darcy! Sweetheart. Something has happened and I won't be able to come back", Steve said on the radio. "Then give us your coordinates and we will pick you up", she said. "Sweetheart, that isn't going to work", Steve said softly.

Right then Peggy tried to go to the radio again, but Phillips grip held. He then signaled Morita to follow him. Phillips wound up dragging Peggy behind him.

"Steve?", Darcy said as tears started to roll down her cheeks. "Tell you what, sweetheart. We'll meet next Saturday at the Stork Club. Seven o'clock?" he said. "Alright, seven o'clock at the Stork Club next Saturday", Darcy said with a teary smile. "I'll show you moves that would make Bucky jealous", Steve said with a slight laugh. "Of course you would", Darcy confirmed, "I love you, Steve!" "I love you too-", Steve said before the static took over the radio.

Darcy gasped a sob before covering her mouth with her hand. In the matter of a few days, Darcy lost the two loves of her life. As she continued to sob, Darcy knew that she should be thankful for the time that she had with them. But for god's sake, she wanted to be selfish, she wanted her boys. Because once again, life just had to fuck her life over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	26. Darcy And Phillips Have A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phillips finds Darcy at the Stork Club. While talking, something comes to light that Phillips is more than happy to help out with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter. And a small reminder that this is in a different universe, so a lot of this places that I am naming as dragon homes are real places here, but yeah...
> 
> Also, some children side with Darcy while other side with Brock. So this will be important later in the story.

Darcy had waited three hours at the Stork Club. Of course she knew that Steve wouldn't show, but you never know. She looked up from where she was sitting at a table to see Phillips get the keys from the owner. Darcy then looked down at her lap as Phillips walked over to her.

"I would ask you for a dance, but honestly I have two left feet when it comes to that", Phillips said as he sat down next to Darcy. Darcy smiled at that. "So how are you doing?", he gently asked. Darcy shrugged before she spoke, " As good as can be, I guess. Just trying to figure out what to do next." Phillips reached over and grabbed her hand. "Erskine told me about your situation. And I completely understand why you would choose Rogers or Barnes. You can keep your job even with the war over. I'll make sure that Carter stays away from you", Phillips said. Darcy smiled again, "Thank you." Just as she started to stand up, Darcy doubled over in pain. A very familiar pain.

"Are you alright? What's going on?", Phillips asked as he rushed to her side. "I'm... I'm... pregnant", Darcy said as she caught her breath. "Are you going to be ok?", he then asked. "I'll be fine. The pain will be over in a couple of hours", Darcy said. Phillips nodded and stayed with her until the pain went away.

"Alright, so what is the plan?", Phillips asked. Darcy shrugged, "I don't know." Phillips nodded. "If I may make s suggestion", he then said. Darcy nodded. "You go live wherever you want, have the baby and not worry about anything. Stark and I will see to it", he said. Darcy looked at him wide eyed. "But what about my job? How will I support this baby?", she asked. Phillips waved her concerns away. "Don't worry about it. Like I said, Stark and I will handle it", Phillips said. "Why are you helping me?", she finally asked. Phillips sighed deeply before answering. "Because after spending so much time together and everything that we've been through, you are exactly what I would want in a daughter. I guess I've kind of thought of you as my daughter in a way", he said. Darcy then wrapped her arms around his waist and hugged him. Phillips was more than happy to return it.

///////

Nine months later, Darcy was giving birth in her new home, Plas Cilybebyll in Wales. She was completely caught off guard when she gave birth to twins. Her children who had come to help her, Hagen, Janessa and Astrid were also surprised. But Darcy was able to tell which twin went to which dad. Joseph was Steve's with the same piecing blue eyes, while James was Bucky's because of the dimple chin. Darcy didn't know what the future was going to hold. But she was very thankful to have a piece of Steve and Bucky with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!!!


	27. Darcy Goes To School - 2007

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy decides to go to college and with her children's blessing does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not writing. But low and behold another!

For the first time in her long life, Darcy was a single parent. As Darcy raised James and Joseph, she was thankful for her children who came to help her. Hagen, Janessa and Astrid had first come, but Later on Callan, Lazzaro and Merida came to Darcy's Welsh manor. When the twins came of age to transform, their brothers happily showed them how. Life for them was a good one. But around two thousand six, Darcy started to get antsy.

"So I want to run something by you guys, ok?", Darcy said one night at dinner. All eight kids looked up at her. "As you know, I've been taking some online classes. But I want to go to college and get a degree. What do you think?", she continued to say. The eight kids looked at each other before speaking. "I think you should do it, mom. You're on your own, dad isn't here to dictate your life and honestly you've been doing a fantastic job by yourself", said Callan. "I totally agree", Janessa said. "Mom. You have literally have done everything for us. You deserve to have this. Besides, it's very uncommon for a woman nowadays to not have a degree", said Hagen. "The age of feminism is now, mom", Merida pitched in. The rest of the kids nodded. Darcy looked around the table, "Ok. I'll do it."

So Darcy did her research on which degree she wanted and which college had that degree. After a couple of months, she made her decision. Darcy was going to go to Culver.

"Alright, I'm ready", Darcy told Lazzaro. He had volunteered to take her to Culver. "Mom, are you sure that Virginia is a good place to go?", asked Astrid. Darcy cupped her daughters cheek. "I'm positive. Your father absolutely hates Virginia. He will never find me there", Darcy said. Astrid nodded before she hugged her mother.

As Lazzaro transformed, Darcy hugged and kissed each of her kids. Giving them instructions and approval. When she got to James and Joseph, which she saved for last, she cupped their cheeks with one hand. Darcy stood in awe as they were carbon copies of their fathers. James could easily be Bucky. And Joseph could be Steve with dark hair and a beard. Darcy smiled at them and kissed their cheeks before she went to where Lazzaro was. She waved goodbye as she flew away, completely ready for this new journey.

///////

Darcy was loving college life. She enjoyed her new found freedom. But she didn't expect to have an issue with her science credits. So Darcy went looking for an internship to cover those credits. While she looked, Darcy came across an internship in New Mexico with an Astrophysicist. But that's not what got her attention. It was who: Dr. Jane Foster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	28. Hi! I'm Your Intern - 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy arrives in New Mexico.

Getting off of the bus, Darcy looked around the town that would be home. Puente Antiguo was a small town that had a homey feel to it. As she went to go pick up her suitcase, Darcy dug out the piece of paper in her backpack that had the address that she needed. Darcy then made her way to the old car dealership. As she opened the front door, she could hear a familiar murmuring. Darcy maneuvered around tables and machines to get closer to the murmuring. She stopped a few feet away to see the familiar form of her sister-in-law, who was obviously absorbed in a science book.

"Dr. Foster? I'm your intern. Darcy Lewis", she said as she smiled at Jane's back. "Huh? What?", Jane said dumbfoundingly as she turned to face Darcy. "Darcy?", Jane said as she realized who was in front of her. "Hello, Jane", Darcy replied. Jane dropped her book as Darcy dropped her suitcase and backpack. Both women then closed the distance between them and hugged. "You're here!", Jane said as she started to cry into Darcy's shoulder. "I'm here", Darcy said as she tighten the hug.

///////

Jane took Darcy to the towns diner. They caught up on years of not seeing each other while eating burgers and fries. Eventually they started to show pictures of the kids that they had since the last time that they saw each other.

"And here's a pic of my twins", Darcy said as she handed Jane her phone. "Twins? You and Brock had twins? But I thought that you left Brock", Jane said as she took the phone. "James and Joseph aren't Brock's. Um, yeah... I was in a loving relationship with two men who were best friends. And well, you can see that they look like their dads", Darcy explained. Jane looked down at Darcy's phone to look at the picture. "Oh my god, Darce! They are so handsome! Not that your other sons aren't handsome, but... If they look like their fathers, then I can totally understand why you would choose them and not Brock", Jane said. Darcy laughed, "I know, right?" They finished up their meal and conversation before heading back to the dealership.

In the following months, Jane and Darcy worked like a well oiled machine. They both enjoyed the work and the free time that they had. Both feeling free from their husbands, they felt like they could do anything. And with Jane on the brink of a discovery, she called in some help and Darcy was more than happy to see who she called. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!


	29. The Guests Have Arrived - 2011

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Thor show up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in this story, Erik is actually Jane's son. It's kind of why he's protective of her.
> 
> Also, we are getting closer to some really interesting chapters. So get ready for it.
> 
> Plus, I've already come up with a title for my next story. "Barton!". I do hope that you will enjoy this next story as well.

Darcy woke up to the sound of murmuring out in Jane's lab. She climbed out of bed and tied her hair up as she left her room. Darcy then saw the back of a tall man with light hair. She also saw Jane smile at the man like she saw a long lost friend. But then Jane looked over at her.

"Oh! And you remember Darcy! Your aunt!", Jane said. The man then turned around and Darcy saw that the man was Jane's son, Erik. "Darcy! It's been too long!", Erik said as he hugged his aunt. "Erik, you're looking good. Been behaving yourself?", said Darcy. Erik smiled, "Of course. I was happy that mom called and invited me to see what is going to happen tonight." Darcy smiled back, "Yeah, it's going to be fun. Well, you two catch up and I'll go get breakfast." Jane nodded as Darcy left them to go get dressed and then go get breakfast.

///////

That night, they went out to where Jane had gotten some previous readings. Jane and Erik started to bicker when Darcy noticed something in the rearview mirror. That then started s wild car ride that ended with Jane hitting a man with her car. Once they got out of the car, Darcy volunteered to do CPR. But the man got up and started to yell. Jane and Erik noticed markings on the ground and investigated. Meanwhile the man was freaking Darcy out, so she pulled out her taser.

"You dare threaten Thor with such a puny weapon?", the man said to Darcy. Darcy smirked, "You're no Thor." She then tased him and the man went down like a bag of brinks. Jane and Erik looked at her slack jawed. "What? He was freaking me out", Darcy said.

After they took him to the hospital, things started to spiral out of control. Finding out that they to go back to the hospital to get 'Thor' was the first thing that they had to do. Once they had him, news that a competition got the governments attention puzzled them. 'Thor' left to go find something, Jane soon followed him. Erik wasn't happy about that. Later Erik had to go pick up Jane who persuaded him to go get 'Thor' out of government custody. Erik and Thor then had a drinking competition which was followed up by a conversation with Jane, Darcy had actually waited for Jane to fall asleep so she could talk to 'Thor'.

"Hey, big guy", Darcy said as she sat next to Thor. "Lady Darcy, I want to apologize for not recognizing you earlier in our meetings", Thor said. Darcy waved him off, "It's fine. I didn't recognize you either. Let's call it even." Thor then looked over at her, "You know, I never asked you how you even became Brock's mate." The smile on Darcy's face fell. She took a deep breath before speaking, "He took everything from me. Sure he gave me tons of kids, but it was thru rape. He forced me to be his mate. And then Jack did the same thing with Jane about a hundred years later." Thor frowned at this, "I am so sorry, my friend. To what had happened to both you and Jane. If I had helped then you wouldn't be in such pain." Darcy easily forgave him. She then told him about everything that had happened since he left. She took out her phone to show him her children. Especially the twins.

"They are warriors like their fathers and mother", Thor said with a smile. Darcy beamed at that.

///////

The next morning, Thor's friends showed up. The town was partially destroyed. And the government showed up again. But in the end, Thor and friends left. Which spurred Jane to find and follow him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	30. Avengers? - 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers get together for the first time. And something happens to Steve...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright everyone... It's time to buckle up!
> 
> And a reminder that I don't own anything. Except my overactive imagination.

He couldn't sleep. Hell... He slept for seventy years. He didn't need sleep. So Steve kept hitting the punching bag in front of him. Thinking about what he had learned since he woke up. Everyone he knew was pretty much dead. Peggy was in a nursing home. Steve hit the punching bag harder. Of course she lied about the both of them being in a relationship. He never thought of her like that. Darcy was his whole world. Darcy... There was no record of her after World War two. So he kept hitting until the punching bag flew across the room, completely broken. Steve put up a new bag and started again.

"Can't sleep?", a gruff voice said. Steve looked over and saw Nick Fury before he continued to punch the bag in front of him. "When I went under, the world was at war. I woke up, they say we won. They didn't say what we lost", Steve said. "We've made some mistakes along the way. Some, very recently", Fury said as he put his hands in his pants pockets. "Are you here with a mission, sir?", Steve asked. "I am", Fury confirmed. "Trying to get me back in the world?", Steve then asked. "Trying to save it", Fury said.

An hour later, Steve found himself on a plane called a 'quinjet'. He didn't know what was going to happen, but it was going to be big.

///////

Tony Stark had just done work to make his company run on green energy. While flying back to his tower and disabling his suit, he continuously talked to his long time assistant and girlfriend, Pepper Potts. They were about to celebrate when his phone rang. He had to answer it of course.

"Mr. Stark, we need to talk", Agent Coulson said. "You have reached the life model decoy of Tony Stark, please leave a message", he responded as Pepper smiled. "This is urgent", Coulson then said. "Then leave it urgently", Tony said before hanging up. The elevator doors opened to show Agent Coulson. "Security breach!", Tony said as he stood. "Mr. Stark", Coulson said calmly. "Phil! Come in!", Pepper said as she stood to welcome Coulson into the penthouse. Tony looked at her slack jawed, "Phil? Uh, his first name is 'Agent'."

About a minute later, Tony found himself looking over 'homework'. He wasn't happy about it, but he knew that he needed to help.

///////

After Thor arrived and they detained Loki, everyone was meeting at the consultation table on the main bridge. When Thor passed a casually dressed Steve, he did a double take. Steve raised an eyebrow at him as Thor continued to walk towards Agent Coulson. They had a small conversation before everyone split off to do separate things.

An hour later, chaos ensued. The main lab exploded. One of the helicarriers propellers broke, so Steve and Stark went to go help with that. Banner turn into the Hulk and chased Romanov until Thor intervened. Loki escaped and left. Everything seemed to be going to hell.

Just as Tony spoke into his com that his suit was about to shut down before the propeller vents opened, Steve had the urge to jump off of the helicarriers. As soon as his feet left the floor, Steve felt himself transform. He was surprised to find himself flying. Once Steve caught Tony and brought him back to the helicarriers, he saw Bruce/Hulk falling. Steve got his unconscious teammate back. He thought that he was done until he saw Thor in some sort of container. It took awhile, but Steve was able to get Thor out and back to the helicarrier.

As everyone calmed down and Steve transformed back, they got the news about Coulson. Not long after that, Steve and Tony knew that Loki was headed for New York. With everyone on board, they headed for New York.

///////

"So are we not going to talk about how Rogers can turn into a dragon?", Tony said in the shawarma restaurant. "Why? Dragons have been on Midgard for thousands upon thousands of years", Thor said after swallowing a bite. "I've never seen one until now", Tony said. "Well, the theory is that there was dragons blood in the serum", Bruce said putting in his two cents. Steve nodded, "My girlfriend said that was what Erskine used. Just the blood, nothing else." Bruce's eyebrows immediately raised towards his hairline.

"So Peggy was your girlfriend", Natasha commented. Steve furrowed his eyebrows. "Peggy was not my girlfriend. I don't know why people believe that. No, my girlfriends name was Darcy. And she was there from the beginning. Even when I was sick. I just wish that I knew what happened to her", Steve said. Thor raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on anything. For he knew that everything would work out in the end. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!!


	31. Tromso - 2012

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane and Darcy arrive at the lab in Tromso. But there is someone there as well.

Jane was ecstatic about the opportunity to go to the Astro-conservatory in Tromso. Darcy felt nostalgic about going back to her home country. So on the way there, they grew more and more excited. Until they saw the news and saw Thor. Jane wanted to start working immediately when they got there, but the SHIELD staff wouldn't let her. So they went to their appointed apartments. Darcy didn't know what to expect, but she was completely surprised to see who was in her apartment.

"Hagen? Grant? Gunnar? What are you doing here?", Darcy asked as she entered her apartment. Hagen and Grant beamed at their mother as she hugged them. But Gunnar gave her a side glare as she cupped his cheek since he refused a hug. "We're here as your security", Hagen said. Darcy then took a close look at their uniforms. SHIELD Strike. That was the government agency in New Mexico. "Ok... Great. If anything, I get to be with my boys again. So who else is here?", Darcy said.

Gunnar then looked behind Darcy and then looked back at her. Darcy then got a chill down her spine. She slowly turned around to see a shirtless Brock walking out of the bedroom, drying his hands with a hand towel. By the scowl on his face, Darcy knew that he wasn't happy. So she turned back to her sons and gave them a small smile.

"How about you boys go stay at the other apartment tonight. Your mother and I need to catch up on things and reconnect", Brock said as he placed the hand towel on the table. The boys nodded in understanding. Grant and Hagen kissed Darcy on the cheek before they left. Gunnar followed behind them, not bothering to look at his mother. Once the boys left the apartment, Brock started to slowly walk towards his mate.

"I imagine that you have already eaten before coming here", Brock said as he stopped right behind Darcy. "Yes, sir", she said softly. "Good", Brock said before he grabbed Darcy's arm and spun her around. He immediately backhanded her. "What the _fuck_ went through your head to make you think that you could leave your family?", Brock asked before he backhanded her again. "And what is this that I hear about twins? We haven't had twins", he said as he backhanded her a third time. Darcy could feel a drop of blood going down her cheek where Brock's ring had cut her. "You were gone and I felt like I could leave. So I did", Darcy said as she looked up at Brock with defiance. "And as for the twins... You are not their father. I was in a loving relationship with two men who died a long time ago", Darcy continued to say as Brock got angrier and angrier. "I want you to go into the bedroom, strip and get ready for your punishment", Brock said in a low voice. Darcy raised her chin in defiance, "No."

Brock backhanded her again, but hard enough to make her hit the floor. Before Darcy could get up, Brock grabbed her hair and started to drag her to the bedroom. Darcy tried to stand upas Brock dragged her, but he then flung her and she hit the footboard of the bed with her back. Brock then came and started to nonstop hit her all over her body. When he stopped, Darcy tried to catch her breath. Brock then lifted her up and ripped her clothing off of her. He grabbed a belt and started to hit Darcy until she had welts covering her back, legs and ass. Darcy started to sob at the pain that Brock had inflicted on her.

Brock then got undressed and lifted up Darcy to carry her into bed. Once he got both him and Darcy situated, he kissed her neck and fell asleep. Darcy tried to go to sleep, but couldn't due to the pain. She didn't know how long this situation would last, but she prayed that it wouldn't be for very long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	32. Life In Tromso

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Gunnar's and Darcy's relationship tarnished, Brock demands that they spend time together. So they spend time together.

In the first morning of being at the lab in Tromso, Darcy resumed her family duties. She didn't want to, but Brock put his foot down. So her sons found her in the kitchen making them breakfast. Grant and Hagen were not happy to see how beat up Darcy looked, but Gunnar seemed indifferent. But Darcy waved off their concerns and continued making breakfast.

When Darcy finally got to the lab, she saw that Jane also got the same treatment from Jack. Jane was walking slower than usual. Darcy knew that she couldn't do anything about it. So she went over to Jane, who turned around when she heard Darcy walk to her. Darcy then very carefully hugged her bestfriend.

"Let's go find your boyfriend. And then we can hopefully be free from our mates again", Darcy whispered. Jane nodded and slowly pulled back. "Yes, let's get to it", she said. Jane went back to her calculations as Darcy sat on her office chair before cataloging.

///////

A week had passed and both Darcy and Jane recovered from their beatings that Brock and Jack gave them. They had heard that Erik was 'asked' to go work at a SHIELD lab. Jane wasn't too happy about that. And Grant was relocated to go work on the 'Bus'. Darcy wasn't happy with the short amount of time that she had with her son. But both women continued in their work to get Thor back.

Brock, Jack and the boys had come into the lab with lunch. Jack lifted Jane and placed her on his lap. He then cleaned her face of any ink smudges as she started to eat. Brock brought over a chair to sit next to Darcy, so that they could eat together. Gunnar and Hagen sat at another table to eat. Darcy looked over at Gunnar, who would not look at her. Brock had noticed this and the devastated look on Darcy's face. He hated that the relationship between mother and son was damaged, but he hoped that it might be fixed soon.

"Gunnar, come here", Brock said. Gunnar got up and threw away his trash before he went over to his parents. "I think that you and your mother need to spend some time together", he then said. Gunnar glared at his mother before looking back at Brock. "I don't think that it is necessary, but thank you anyway", he said to Brock. "Gunnar... You are going to spend time with your mother and that's final", Brock growled. Darcy put her hand on Brock's to calm him down, "Brock." Brock then turned and growled at Darcy, causing her to retrieve her hand. Brock then looked back to Gunnar. "You are going to spend time with her. There is a museum in Sorbotn and you will enjoy it! Do you understand me boy?", Brock said. Gunnar looked down at the floor, feeling like a little child, "Yes, sir." Brock nodded and then signaled for Gunnar to go back to the other table.

When Darcy had heard of her hometown, tears started to gather in her eyes. Brock gripped her chin to make her look at him. He then leaned in to place a chaise kiss on her lips. Placing his forehead against Darcy's, he exhaled harshly through his nose. Brock then kissed her forehead and got up. He motioned for Jack and the boys to follow him out of the lab. Darcy and Jane looked at each other before they got back to work.

///////

Gunnar and Darcy didn't say a single word to each other on the half an hour drive to the museum. They continued to stay silent until they got to about halfway thru the museum. They entered a new exhibit that was showing the towns Viking history. Gunnar looked around quickly, not really interested. He was about to go to another section when he noticed that Darcy was standing in front of something. Gunnar rolled his eyes and went to where his mother was. As he got closer, he noticed that she was crying. Gunnar then looked at the case that Darcy was looking at and saw five bodies of charred bones ranging in size. He looked at the plaque that held the names of the bodies.

Lewis Balderson - Father

Ingrid Olufdottir - Mother

Bjorn Lewisson - Son

Dagfinn Lewisson - Son 

Sven Lewisson - Son

It was a family. And Gunnar noticed that they seemed to have been bounded at one time. He didn't know why his mother was affected by them. But he concluded that it was good as Darcy looked at him and then back to the case.

"I know that I've never told you about how your father and I got together. Has he told you?", she said. Gunnar shook his head. "I wasn't born a dragon like your father. I was the daughter of a duke. Your father had made an offer for my hand. My father said 'no'. A couple nights later, your fathers family came to our town, Sorbotn. My father had me try to run away. But your father caught me and brought me back to the town. My family was in front of our house, on their knees and tied up", Darcy said. "Your father handed me to your Uncle Jack. He made me watch him kill my family. So with that being said... Gunnar... Meet your grandparents and uncles", she continued to say. Gunnar looked at her with wide, stunned eyes. He then looked back at the case, looking at the size of the bones. "How old were they? Your brothers?", he asked. "Bjorn was seventeen, Dagfinn was twelve, while Sven had just turned five", Darcy said as she started to silently sob. Gunnar felt completely devastated. If that had happened to any of his siblings, well it kind of did with Sable, he would've burned the world down.

"What happened after?", he then asked. Darcy looked down at the floor, "You remember what happened with Aunt Jane?" Gunnar nodded. "The same exact thing. Your father actually waited a night before raping me. Now I love you, Gunnar. You and your siblings. But all of you, apart from James and Joseph, were the result of rape. I never loved your father. I could never love a man who hurt me so much. Do you now get why I was so happy in Brooklyn?", she said. Gunnar nodded, "Yes, mother." Darcy nodded, "Good. And now that I have finally grieved and have said 'goodbye' to my family, we can continue thru the museum if you want."

Gunnar then looped Darcy's arm thru his and escorted her thru the rest of the museum. With the new information that he had, Gunnar was rethinking about everything. Looking back, it made sense why his mother was the way that she was. He promised right then that he would help his mother in any way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	33. London - 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane gets an offer in London. Darcy goes with her. And their mates aren't to happy about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally back from the working weekend. I hope everyone is doing well. And hopefully things will get back to normal with the states slowly reopening.
> 
> Also there is a rape scene in this chapter.

Darcy crawled out of the dragon pile. She did her usual morning routine including making breakfast. Immediately after she ate, Darcy headed to the lab. Not surprised to see that Jane was already there, she went to her desk and started to go through their mail, both paper and email. Darcy had finally gotten to the last email. It was from London, England.

"Uh... Jane? I think that you'll want to read this", Darcy said. "Huh?", Jane said as she turned around. Darcy waved her over, "Come read this." Jane came over and read the email. She then dropped the marker and coffee cup that were in her hands. "Darcy... We are going to be free of our mates again. We are going to London", Jane said. "Yes!", Darcy exclaimed. Jane had her write a response excepting the lab and the time frame to arrive there.

Jane and Darcy had been dancing for about half an hour before Brock and Jack walked into the lab. They honestly thought that Jane and Darcy were taking a break. That was until Jack had read the email that was still open. Brock noticed that Jack was starting to fume at something. He came over to Jack, who pointed out the email. Brock now understood why Jack wasn't happy.

"What the _fuck_ is this?", Brock demanded. Jane and Darcy froze, now realizing who was in the room with them. "Well... You were asked a question", Jack then said. Jane and Darcy looked at each other before looking at their mates. "We got an offer in London-", Jane started to say. "We see that, woman", Jack said. "Let me guess... You've excepted. And that's why you two are dancing around", Brock said as he put his hands on his hips. "Yes, sir", Darcy said softly. Brock and Jack looked at each other and both shook their heads before looking back at the women. "No. No, you are not going", Brock said. Jane stepped forward, "You don't have a say in this!" Jack then stepped in front of his mate, "Yes, we do." They were all about to argue about this, but Jack and Brock's beepers went off. 

"This isn't over", Brock said as he pointed to both women. When Jack and Brock were out of view, Both Jane and Darcy stuck out their tongues.

///////

"I understand, sir... Yes, sir... And I understand that, but sir... Yes, sir... Yes, sir", Brock said before he ended the phone call. Jack then watched Brock throw the cell phone to the wall and break. "I'm guessing that we are going back to Washington", Jack said. Brock nodded. "And Pierce said that Jane and Darcy can go to London", he continued. Brock huffed and nodded. "I don't like this", he said. "I know. I don't like it either", Brock said. "At least we know where they will be", Jack said. Brock nodded before going back to the lab. Jack followed closely.

///////

Jack stood in the small living room as Brock inspected the apartment that Jane and Darcy would be living in. Said women were out in the hallway waiting impatiently. Brock and Jack exchanged some words and then motioned for the women to come in. Darcy went off into her room with Brock following her. Jane went and put her bag down on the couch then turned to Jack.

"Does this place meet your expectations and approval, sir?", Jane asked sarcastically. Jack then gripped her chin harshly and tilted her head to look at him. "I don't appreciate your tone. I'm not happy about leaving you and Darcy here, but I have Erik coming back. And I expect you to call me at _least_ once a week, is that understood?", Jack said. "Yes, sir", Jane whimpered. Jack hummed in approval before he gave her a kiss and took her to her bedroom.

Meanwhile Darcy was trying to unpack her stuff in her room. But Brock made it impossible as he constantly was touching and kissing her. She then opened her mouth to sat something to him, but Brock then assaulted her mouth with his. He then lifted her up and dropped her on the bed. Completely dazed about what was happening, Darcy didn't realize that Brock got rid of her pants and underwear. Once he removed himself from his tactical pants and placed himself above Darcy, Brock thrusted into her. Darcy whimpered at the sudden intrusion. Brock continued to nonstop thrust until he came into her.

"There you go, kitten. Something to remember me by", Brock said before he kissed Darcy's temple and proceeded to climb off of her. Darcy slowly rolled over to get up from the bed and put back on her pants and underwear. "I expect you to call or text me regularly, is that understood, kitten? Because I would hate to come back and punish you", Brock said as he put himself back into his pants. Darcy jerkily nodded. "Yes, sir", she murmured.

///////

Once Darcy and Jane saw Jack and Brock drive off, they felt like they could breathe. They both knew that their mates could return at any time, but they didn't care. Because Darcy and Jane knew that SHIELD would leave them alone and would make Brock and Jack leave them alone. But they also knew that not all good things last, so they took it all in stride.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	34. The Box

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes through a box that was left by his father. Its contents is very puzzlingly to Tony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter, so fair warning. It's suppose to take place during Dark World.
> 
> Also, were you able to read chapter 33? I totally forgot to save it first before I posted it and I didn't hear anything from anybody, so I'm concerned that you guys didn't read it.

After the Chitauri invasion, Tony had started to renovate the Tower. From the lobby to the offices would be the same. But Tony wanted the top thirty floors to be for the labs, gym, 'Avengers and associates' apartments and also a loading bay for a quinjet.

When the renovation was done, Tony was sitting on a couch on the common floor. He was surrounded by boxes that he had found that belonged to Howard. Having gone through all of them except one, he really hadn't found anything of importance. Once he topped off his glass with scotch, Tony picked up the last box and was surprised by the label.

Darcy Lewis

Taking off the lid, Tony started to look at all the paperwork. There were bank records, wills, scholarships and leases, but no photos. Tony was starting to get upset with his father again. He thought that his father had an affair with this woman. That was until he noticed another name that was signed on a lot of the paperwork. Col Chester Phillips. 'Wasn't he Steve's boss', he thought.

With that thought, he remembered what Steve said about the name of his girlfriend. Darcy. Could this be her? He immediately had Jarvis look into it. But the only Darcy Lewis that came up was associated with Thor. Unfortunately Thor was off world and Tony couldn't reach Darcy Lewis or Jane Foster. 'Interesting and yet weird', he thought.

So Tony decided to save the box for Steve. He didn't know if it would help Steve, but it might in a weird way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	35. The Dark Elves - 2013

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark World happens and Tony shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter. And as Erik is Jane's son, so is Ian. So there's no kiss scene in this.

It had been a week since the last time that Brock and Jack had visited Jane and Darcy. They continued to do their usual thing until they both felt the familiar pains of pregnancy. With Erik there with them, both Jane and Darcy were comforted by his company during this time. But they were all surprised when another Astrophysicist asked Jane out for a date.

So Jane went on the date while Darcy and Erik went and picked up someone. After picking up Jane, who was surprised to see her son, Ian, they all went to a warehouse. Jane then went missing, came back, Thor showed up and took Jane. All the while Darcy, Erik and Ian had to deal with the aftermath.

"I just think that we need to call dad", Ian said. "No!", Erik and Darcy said. Darcy had tried to call fury, but with no luck. "We must not call him or Uncle Brock", Erik said. "Why?", Ian asked. "Because Thor is your mom's boyfriend", said Darcy. "Oh", Ian said while frowning.

Soon Jane and Thor had shown up and had a plan to stop the end of the world. The following morning was a game of cat and mouse on a whole new level. They saved the day and expected SHIELD to show up. But they were all surprised to see Tony Stark instead.

"Hey, Point Break, what's shakin'?", Tony asked as he entered the small apartment, immediately looking at every little thing. "Stark! My friend, welcome!", Thor boomed. Tony then moved to Jane while rubbing his ear to get the ringing out, "Dr. Foster, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Jane nodded, "Thank you." Tony smiled and then looked to Darcy, who was standing next to Jane. "And you are?", he asked. "Darcy. Darcy Lewis", she said. Tony did a double take, "Darcy Lewis?" Darcy nodded, "Uh-huh." Tony nodded, "Ok! Awesome! So you guys ready to go?"

Confused by what Tony had said, everyone except Thor, was ready to say something. But then Thor told of Tony's job offer. Free room and board with a very nice paycheck. Jane and Darcy couldn't say no. They were about to leave Thor to talk to Tony when both Jane and Darcy's phones started to ring.

When they rejoined the men in the living room, they told then what had happened. The dragons had been called because Brock's and Jack's father was ill. So they had to go to Norway first before they went to New York. Thor and Tony promised to make sure that all their stuff was taken to the Tower. With that Jane, Darcy, Erik and Ian left to go back to Norway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	36. A Dragon's Funeral

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone returns to the Norwegian nest to say goodbye to Brock and Jack's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I know that earlier Brock said that only a dragon can kill another dragon. But I promise that you will get your answers later about this chapter.

As they arrived at the Norwegian keep, Darcy looked at who was there. Brock's other brothers and their mates were there, as well as their children. She didn't see any of her children there or the rest of Jane's. Doing a quick count, there would be easily eight hundred dragons. This was going to be one cramped event.

Darcy was about to show Jane where their chambers would be, when she heard a familiar roar. Jane and Darcy then saw Brock and Jack with all their children. Once the boys dropped off the girls, they started to transform. Callan immediately went to Darcy to assure her that James and Joseph were staying in Wales. After releasing a breath of relief, Darcy saw Brock walking towards her.

"My love, my bride, my mate, my kitten. I'm so happy that you are here", Brock said as he engulfed Darcy in a hug. "Of course", she murmured. Brock then tightened the hug and turned his head into her neck. As he took a large breath through his nose, Brock recognized a certain scent. "Oh kattunge. Why didn't you tell me?", Brock asked as he pulled back. Darcy looked down to the ground, "I thought that you were too busy with SHIELD and then we were busy with stuff." Brock nodded as he lifted her chin. "I forgive you, kattunge", he said before he gave her a chaise kiss on her lips.

That night after dinner, Darcy and Brock stayed in their quarters. Brock made sure to be by Darcy's side all the time. He would caress or lightly kiss her. Darcy had to get use to it all over again. But as Brock was doing this, there was a question in the back of Darcy's mind.

"Brock... What's going to happen to your mother?", she asked. "Hmm?", he distractedly answered. Darcy turned to him to get his full attention. "Brock!", she exclaimed. "What... Oh... My mother", he said as he finally looked at her face and not her belly. "So after my dies, my mother will have three days to except another dragon as a mate. Most likely my Uncle Romulus. Otherwise she will die as well", Brock said. Darcy looked at him wide eyed. She could only pray that it didn't happen to her, but gods know what Brock would do.

///////

Brock's father had died the next day. Everyone mourned, except Darcy and Cassandra. Brock's father was placed on a pyre on top of the mountain. Jack, Brock and their brothers transformed. Romulus gave the signal and the dragons spit fire onto the pyre. Everyone watched quietly as Romulus said a prayer to send his brother's spirit into the heavens. But Darcy was watching Cassandra and her appearance. Cassandra looked pale and very worried about something.

That something happened the next day. In front of all the dragons and their mates, Romulus took Cassandra as his bride. Cassandra herself looked miserable. Darcy knew that her mother-in-law wanted to die, but with this family the females were not allowed to make any decisions.

Two days later, Brock and Jack took Darcy and Jane back to London. Brock and Jack stayed with their mates for another week before going back to Washington DC. After they left, Darcy and Jane did their own mourning. But it was for their mother-in-law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!! And I miss hearing from you!!!


	37. Pierce Tries To Rein In The Dragons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock, Jack and their sons have a small meeting with Pierce.

The morning after they got back, Brock, Jack and their sons were summoned to Pierce's office. They all hated the man, but would not voice or show it. So Brock and Jack walked in with Gunnar, Hagen, David and Alec. They all stood at attention, waiting for Pierce to speak to them. Meanwhile Pierce was leaning back in his office chair, right elbow on his desk so that he was biting his index finger, looking out of his office window.

"I trust that your sudden leave was a good one", Pierce said not looking at the men inside his office. Brock looked at Jack, who was looking back at him. "Not necessarily, sir", Brock said. "Hmm", Pierce said before finally standing up. He smoothed his suit jacket before he walked to stand in front of Brock. Pierce then looked at the other men before looking back at Brock.

"Make no mistake, Commander, that we are on the brink of Project Insight. I need my best men here for it. But if needed, I will punish you. You are nothing without us. Without Hydra", Pierce said. Brock and Jack looked at each other before looking at their sons. Pierce was caught off guard when all of them started to laugh. "Oh Pierce", Brock start to chastise. "You clearly have forgotten your place. We might 'work' for you, but we don't need you or SHIELD or Hydra. You are nothing but a speck of dirt that can easily be wiped away. But us dragons have been around before the Roman Age. We will continue to live as your bones turn to ash. So if you think that you can rule or reign over us, think again. Now if we're done here, me and my men need to get ready for Project Insight", Brock said. Pierce nodded and the men in front of him left.

///////

"Can you believe the nerve of that guy?", David said. "Ignore him, son. Brock's right, he's nothing", Jack said to his son. David shook his head in disbelief. Jack was about to say something when he saw Brock walk into their shared office. Jack then motioned for his sons to follow him, knowing that Brock wanted to talk to his own sons.

Gunnar and Hagen followed Brock into the office. Brock closed and locked his office door. He motioned for his sons to sit down as he sat down. Both boys sat opposite of their father. They waited patiently as Brock waited a few minutes before talking.

"So, if what is about to happen is not a success. And I do predict that it won't because you boys and myself have seen this before. I'm going to tell you the back up plan", Brock said. Both boys nodded. "When it fails, I want everyone to go to Eilean Donan. And I mean everyone from our family. Jack has a plan for his family. Is that understood?", Brock said. Gunnar and Hagen gave each other side glances before looking to their father and nodding.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	38. Project Insight - 2014

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A different take on Captain America Winter Soldier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter.

"Don't say it! Don't you say it!", the man said as Steve was about to pass him for the tenth time. "On your left", Steve said, trying to hold in a laugh. "Come on!", the man said after Steve was already fifty feet away. Yes, Steve had turned it into a game. But he quickly ended it to talk to the man, Sam Wilson. That was until Natasha showed up and took him to SHIELD.

Later that night Steve, Natasha and Strike Alpha were on route to recapture one of SHIELD's ships. Now Steve won't say it out loud, but for some reason he didn't like the Strike Commander. Rumlow. He didn't know what it was, but something about Rumlow rubbed him the wrong way. And his second-in-command, Rollins, didn't help either. But in the end, the mission was a success.

Immediately after that mission, Steve's life went into a whirlwind. He was thankful that he had Natasha and later, Sam. But he was blindsided by Bucky and Hydra. Luckily Fury was still alive. He shot down Fury's plan and came up with a different one. One that everyone else agreed on.

///////

Brock was on his way to the World Council when he was punched from the side. He turned to face the man helping Rogers. They started to fight as the helicarriers shot at each other. And they would've continued if Brock didn't see Jack fly away. Right then, both Brock and Sam saw a helicarrier coming towards them, so they both ran for the other side of the floor.

Sam was yelling about the forty first floor as both men were about fifty feet away from the windows. When they both busted thru the windows, Brock transformed as Sam landed in the helicopter.

"What the _hell_? Rumlow's a dragon?", Natasha said after helping Sam sit. "You really do learn something new everyday", Fury said as he flew the helicopter away.

///////

Steve was slowly coming back to consciousness. He was remembering bits and pieces of what happened earlier. Both him and Bucky had transformed into dragons, fought and now Steve didn't know. So he opened his eyes to see Bucky sitting next to him. As well as Sam, Natasha, Hill and Fury, who all had a gun on Bucky.

"What's going on?", he mumbled. "We won and your long lost buddy is sitting next to you", Sam said. "Also, Tony offered the Tower to help heal you both", Natasha chimed in. Steve nodded before he patted Bucky's leg, "It will be ok, Buck."

Half an hour later, they were all on a quinjet headed towards the Tower. Steve didn't know what would happen in the following future, but he was thankful that Bucky was there with him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!


	39. Family Drama At Eilean Donan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock meets the twins and Gunnar stands up for Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Cinco de Mayo!!!!!

Callan had come to pick up Darcy from London. She was about to ask him why, but Erik and Ian were in the process of taking Jane. So she went with her son, not questioning anything. It was only when she saw their destination and her children that she only had one question: why were they at Eilean Donan?

When they landed, Darcy placed a hand on her six month baby bump as she hugged and kissed her children. She had left James and Joseph for last. Darcy cupped their cheeks with one of her hands. They both bent down to nuzzle theirs foreheads with hers. Darcy smiled and was about to say something when a sudden roar announced one more dragon. Instinctively Darcy blocked her twins from the oncoming dragon, but eventually she walked up to make sure that the attention wasn't on them.

"Good, you all made it", Brock said after he transformed. He then went to Darcy and cupped her jaw to kiss her. "My kitten", he said when he pulled back and placed his hands on her bump. "You both ok?", Brock asked. Darcy nodded, "Yes." Brock smiled, "Good... Good." He then leaned forward to kiss her forehead and closed his eyes. When he opened them, Brock saw two men that he did not know. But they looked like two men that he knew.

"What the _fuck_ is this?!", Brock demanded. Darcy looked up to his face and saw his eyes change from honey brown to red. She quickly looked to where he was looking, the twins. "Brock-", she started to say. "Is this them? They're the twins?", Brock demanded as he looked down at her. Darcy swallowed before speaking, "Yes." Brock then glared at the twins, "You _fucked_ Rogers and Barnes?!" Darcy's jaw dropped, "How do you know that?" Brock didn't answer her, instead he started to walk towards the twins. When he got within feet of them, Gunnar blocked his father. Brock only got more enraged.

"You knew. You knew who the fathers were and you didn't tell me. Instead you protected your mother and those _bastards_ ", Brock seethed. Gunnar lifted his chin, this trait he got from his mother. "They're my brothers", he said. Brock immediately punched him in the jaw. As Gunnar hit the ground, Darcy took his place. "Stop, please", she begged. Brock was about hit her too, but all their sons except the twins and Gunnar, blocked him. Brock huffed at this before he turned to go to Eilean Donan.

Darcy turned to the twins and stepped up to them. She quickly looked over to see her sons helping Gunnar. That's when she realized that Grant wasn't there. Or at least not yet. But she looked back to James and Joseph.

"My boys", she said softly. "I need you to go to New York. I have friends there that can help. And I also believe that your fathers will be there", she continued to say. "What about you, mother?", Joseph asked. Darcy let out a small laugh before cupping his cheek. "You are so much like your father, Joseph. I will be fine. I promise", she said. She then looked to James and cupped his cheek as well. "And you, James. You are also like your father. Now go, I'll be fine. I have your brothers and sisters", she said before she kissed their cheeks.

Darcy and the rest of the children started to make their way to the keep. She saw her twins transform and begin to fly towards New York. Darcy prayed that they would get there safely and that Tony would allow them sanctuary. She then looked towards the keep and prayed that Brock would go easy on her. But she had a feeling that he wouldn't.

///////

As Gunnar sat down in the main living area, Darcy entered and joined him. He knew what she wanted and he dreaded it.

"Before you ask, yes. Yes, I knew that it was Barnes and didn't say anything. And then Rogers appeared and I still didn't say anything", he said as Sable put a towel full of ice onto his jaw. "I just wanted them to suffer since you left dad. But since Sorbotn, I've felt like an ass for not saying anything. Especially after finding out what dad did to you. I can only ask for your forgiveness", he continued to say. Darcy pulled Gunnar into a hug, "Of course I forgive you." Gunnar dipped his head onto Darcy's shoulder as he felt his guilt lifted.

Suddenly there was a commotion in the hallway. Darcy pulled back to go see what was going on. She was completely stunned to see Grant strutting down the hallway with a tied up woman over his shoulder. 'Oh how like his father', Darcy thought.

"Grant", she said as he stopped in front of her. "Hello, mother!", he said before he bent down to kiss her cheek. "What do you think you are doing? And who is this?", she demanded. Grant beamed. "This is Skye. She is to be my mate", he said as he slapped Skye's ass. Skye jumped at the slap and tried to speak through the tape on her mouth. Darcy went around Grant to look at Skye. Skye herself gave Darcy a dumbfounded look, "Barpha Wolfif?" Darcy guessed that she said her name. She was about to say something to her son, but Brock showed up.

"Good, you're here. Your room is ready for you and your bride", Brock said. Grant smiled and slapped Skye's ass one more time and left. "You can't seriously be allowing this. Brock, this is ridiculous", Darcy said. Brock then grabbed her chin harshly. "I am serious about this. It's time for our children to find mates. And as for you, _my mate._ You are to go wait in our chambers. Now!", he said before releasing her. Darcy stood stock still for a moment, but she made her way up the stairs. All that she could do was make sure that she listened to Brock. Hopefully that would help him calm down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	40. Steve!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony is seeing doubles and getting possible whiplash.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so reminder about James and Joseph's appearance.
> 
> James: Hair slightly longer than Bucky's 1940's haircut and day old scruff.
> 
> Joseph: Chris Evans haircut for Knives Out, but an inch longer and has a beard.
> 
> I did try to download a picture for reference, but it didn't work.

Tony was on the common floor looking over possible suit upgrades while drinking his whatever number cup of coffee. He was starting to get absorbed into the upgrades, but got distracted with something in the corner of his eye. He looked over to the floor to ceiling windows and saw two dragons flying towards his tower. 'Huh, I should really cut back on the coffee', he thought. But what really got his attention was that the dragons landed and transformed.

"Holy shit! Steve!", he yelled. "What tony?", Steve said from down the hall in the library. "I believe that this is for you and Robocop", Tony responded not taking his eyes off of the two new men. Steve and Bucky then came out to where Tony was. "What are you talking about?", Steve asked before he saw the two men standing on the balcony. "Jarvis, open the door and let them in", Steve said in shock.

Both Steve and Bucky looked at what had to be identical stunt doubles slowly walk into the Tower. Tony kept looking back and forth, slightly worried about getting whiplash. Steve stood still as the men stopped in front of them. Bucky had started to circle them, thinking that it was some kind of Hydra mind trick. Suddenly Tony put two and two together.

"Darcy Lewis is your mom", Tony said. Steve and Bucky looked at him in shock before looking back at the two men. "Yes", the man who looked like Steve said. "She actually sent us here", Bucky's twin then said. "So you're... you're...", Steve started to say. "Your son", the man said. Steve then engulfed him in a bear crushing hug. Bucky simply cupped one of his son's cheeks, "Mine?" The other man nodded, "Yours." Steve started to tear up, "What are your names?" The man hugging Steve spoke up, "I'm Joseph. And the big lug over there is James." Steve just hugged him tighter.

"She's still alive?", Bucky asked. "Oh yeah! Definitely! A real pinup girl you got there Cap and Robocop. Oh! And before I forget. This is for you", Tony said as he pulled out a box. Steve and Bucky looked at the name on the box. Looking at each other, they silently agreed to look at it later.

"So where is your mother now?", Steve asked as he pulled back from Joseph. "Eilean Donan Castle", James said. "Scotland?", Tony said with a questioning look on his face. The twins nodded. "Her mate made sure that everyone went there. Apparently something had happened", Joseph said. Steve and Bucky looked at each other. "Who is her mate?", Tony asked. Joseph and James looked at each other before looking at their dads. "Brock Rumlow", they said in unison. "Fuck!", Bucky said. "Language, Buck", Steve lightly chastised. All five men stood quiet for a moment.

"So what do we do?", Bucky asked. "Weeellll… I have made contact with a fellow genius who can help with Hydra did to you. Meanwhile, we will try to go get your mom", Tony said. The other four men looked at each other and nodded.

Having just gotten Bucky back, Steve never imagined that he and Bucky would have kids. And to top that off, Darcy was alive. He didn't care how, but Steve wanted his girlfriend back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	41. Grant And Skye's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy gets punished, she then talks to Skye and then the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about getting this to you so late. I have excruciating pain in my neck and shoulder, so it hurts to do basically anything and I can't sleep because of it. Lucky I'll be seeing my chiropractor tomorrow.

Darcy was sitting at one of the windows as she waited for Brock. She was hoping that Brock's punishment would be quick because she really wanted to talk to Skye before the wedding. Fortunately Darcy didn't have to wait to long for Brock to come into their chambers. He walked calmly towards her, but she knew that he was furious. Brock then started to card his fingers through her hair.

"Kitten...", Brock sighed. Darcy looked down at her lap. "Do you know or realize how disappointed I am in you?", he asked. "Yes, sir", she said. "Look at me", he demanded. Darcy then turned her head to look at her mate, anticipating to be hit. However, Brock just gave her a chaise kiss. She gave him a confused look. Suddenly he slapped her across the face with his ring cutting her cheek. Brock grabbed her hair to hold Darcy still as he continuously slapped her. "Now kitten, since you're pregnant, that is your punishment", Brock said after a moment of silence. Darcy just stayed quiet, too scared to speak or move. Brock finally released her hair and smoothed it.

"I have a question for you now. Have you found out the sex of the baby yet?", he then said. "No, sir", Darcy said quietly. "Ok. Well, I will schedule an appointment for next week", he said. Darcy nodded. Brock then kissed her forehead, "Alright, kitten. Go help Grant's bride to get ready for the wedding." Darcy nodded again as she got up and left.

///////

Skye didn't know what to think. The guy that she had a crush on kidnapped her and was a dragon. He was a bad guy who was linked to the Strike Commander and her idol, Darcy Lewis. And now she was being seen to by a lot of woman that she didn't know.

"Trust me, I totally get how weird this is", Darcy said as she entered the room. Skye looked at her wide eyed and in awe. "So... As my girls are getting you ready, I'll be more than happy to answer any questions that you have", she then said. Skye shook her head before speaking, "Dude, like, how are you here? And dragons? WTF! Oh! And Hydra! Fucking Nazi's and shit. Also, what the fuck was Grant talking about me being is mate?" Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled before giving Skye a sympathetic look.

"Ok, so yes, I'm here. I'm guessing that my 'legend' proceeds me. And yes, dragons. Dragons have been around for a long time. As for Hydra... meh. And the mate thing... Yeah... I'm not going to lie. It's going to suck. That is unless you actually do like Grant then maybe not", Darcy said. Skye started to look a little worried. "How about I tell you everything from the beginning?", Darcy asked. Skye slowly nodded. So over the next hour as her daughters helped Skye get ready, Darcy shared her entire life story.

"Ok... Ok... This is just so insane! I mean... Yeah... I do or did or whatever like Grant, but... I don't know!", Skye said. Darcy cupped her cheek, "Believe me, I know. You're preaching to the choir. But please... Please just give him a chance. If I know my son, he's not Hydra. If anything. he's trying to impress his father. And he must have found something in you that he knows that he would be more than happy to live with. But just know that you are not alone." Skye looked at her with tears in her eyes and nodded. Darcy then pulled her in and hugged her tightly. Skye eagerly returned it.

///////

Brock and Grant were waiting at the end of the make shift aisle. The rest of the children were standing on either side. Before escorting Skye down the aisle, Darcy took a deep breath to steel herself. They both clutched onto each other as they walked towards Brock and Grant. After Darcy handed Skye to Grant, she reluctantly stood by Brock and watched. Brock did a small and quick version of their ceremony, Darcy was partially happy for this. Soon Skye was drinking the mead mixture and Grant took her to their room. Darcy could only pray that things would be better for Skye than they were for her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	42. The First Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve and the team go to save Darcy, but Jack shows up and warns Brock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is doing alright. Just a friendly reminder that I don't own anything. I'm just a dreamer with big dreams and a big heart. Much loves!

Over the next few days, Steve and Bucky looked over the contents of the box. They also got to know their sons. Joseph had a double major in Art and Architecture. Meanwhile James double majored in Biometrics and Engineering. The twins clearly took after their fathers in more ways than one. They told them of Darcy being an awesome mom and how some of her other children, their half siblings, were very considerate and helpful. Overall, they had a very good life.

The night before Bucky was to go to Wakanda and everyone else went to Scotland, Thor and Jane showed up. They all met up in a conference room for a meeting. Thor and Jane had told them everything that involved Brock and Jack.

"So we need to take into account that Jack will most definitely help Brock", Steve said. Jane nodded, "Also, Jack will be extremely pissed off." "Why?", asked Tony. "Because she's here and not with him", Joseph said. Jane nodded again. "So we are dealing with two pissed off dragons. Do we need to worry about any of the sons?", Sam asked. Jane looked uncertain, "Most likely not Darcy's. They pretty much know both sides of their parents story. So honestly, I think that they would help her." Joseph and James nodded to confirm this. "But you might have to watch out for my sons. Except Ian and Erik, of course", Jane continued to say. Tony leaned back in his seat, "Ok, then. So let's come up with a game plan people."

In the morning, Bucky hugged his son and promised to see him soon. When he pulled back both he and Tony went off to the balcony to leave. Bucky transformed as Tony put on the suit. The next second, they left for Wakanda. James looked over his shoulder as he felt a hand being placed there. Steve was smiling after Bucky and Tony. He then looked to James and nodded, as if he was saying that everything would be okay.

Everybody else, except Jane, started to go to the quinjet. They all figured that it would be stealthier. Once they all got situated, they left for Scotland. Jane stood back and watched as the quinjet got smaller and smaller. She prayed that they could get Darcy back.

///////

Brock and Darcy had just gotten back from their doctor's appointment. As she waddled towards the front door, Darcy placed a hand on her baby bump. Brock was right on her tail, smiling from ear to ear. Darcy hated it. He guided her to the main living area to sit and relax as he called the children to meet up with them.

"Ok, good. Everyone is here", Brock said before he went to stand behind Darcy. "So as you know, your mother had a doctors appointment to find out the sex of the baby. And well... we are going to have another girl", he said with a wide smile. Immediately all the girls got up and hugged their mother. All the boys, except Gunnar, Hagen and Callan, quickly followed. They waited until they were alone with their mother. Unfortunately, they would never get the chance as Jack and some of his sons walked in.

"Jack", Brock said as he saw his brother. "I hate to interrupt, but I need to talk to you now", Jack said. Brock quickly followed, "What's going on?" Jack turned to face him when they were alone in the hallway. "Jane never came to our keep. Apparently Tony Stark offered her a job at his Tower and she is there with Thor", he said. Brock nodded, "Ok. What do we need to do?" Jack took a deep breath. "Well, I'm going to get my mate back. Also, apparently the Avengers are on their way to come get Darcy", he said. "What?!", Brock growled. "You need to get Darcy away from here and go somewhere. Just don't go to your usual keeps", Jack said. Brock nodded, "Ok. Thank you, brother."

Five minutes later, Brock and Grant had Darcy and Skye pack a bag. They then went to the courtyard where Jack was transformed. Brock and Grant picked up their mates once they transformed as well and started to leave. When they were about a hundred feet in the air, hey saw the quinjet. Brock roared to alert Jack, along with his sons. Jack's sons blocked and distracted the Avengers as Brock, Grant and Jack left.

///////

"This is ridiculous", Clint said. "No kidding", Sam said next to him. Steve went to Natasha who was flying the quinjet. "Open the hatch, so that we can get rid of these guys", he said. "Aye, aye, Captain", she said. Steve rolled his eyes as he went back to the hatch.

Thor, Sam, Steve and the twins immediately flew out and fought with the dragons. The fight continued for several seconds until three more dragons came and helped them. Jack's sons left as they were outnumbered. Everyone landed and the dragons transformed. The twins were embraced by their brothers immediately.

"Thank god, you're here", Callan said as he looked at his brothers, "Dad just took mom somewhere along with Grant and Skye." James and Joseph looked at each other before looking back at Callan. "Who's Skye?", Joseph asked. "Grant's mate", Hagen said. "Great", James sighed. "So do we know where your dad is going?", Steve asked. "No idea. Jack told him to go somewhere that they don't have a keep", Hagen said. Steve and Thor looked at each other and shook their heads.

"Also Jack talked about getting Aunt Jane back", Gunnar said. Thor stepped forward, "My Jane?" Gunnar nodded, "He basically wanted you distracted so he could get her from the Tower." Clint immediately talked to Jarvis through the coms, "J, we need a lockdown on Foster now... I don't care if she doesn't like it. Do it." Steve looked at Thor, "You might want to go back and get her." Thor nodded and took off.

"Well, while that's going on. Please, come in, relax and we can help however we can", Callan said. Everyone nodded and followed him into the keep. Steve prayed that they would be able to find Darcy and also keep Jane safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	43. Together In Thailand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brock and Grant take Darcy and Skye to a new keep in Thailand. Unfortunately, Jack shows up with Jane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm beginning to see the light at the end of the tunnel. Just a few more chapters until the end. Also I chose Thailand because of Frank Grillo's Fight World documentary, he absolutely loved Thailand. I recommend you watch it, it's really amazing.
> 
> Also, the italics is the flashback.

As Brock and Grant flew to their new home, Darcy kept looking over to Skye to see if she was okay. Occasionally Skye would give Darcy a thumbs up even though she looked a little green. They were both happy when the guys landed on top of a large modern mansion in the middle of the jungle. It was four stories tall with a large pool on the top of the third story. All that Darcy could do was give Brock credit, because he sure did know how to pick his keeps.

"Are you alright, kitten?", Brock asked after he transformed and wrapped his arms around her. Darcy nodded, "Yes, I'm alright. Where are we, Brock?" Brock smiled as he moved a stray strand of Darcy's hair behind her ear. "We're in Thailand, kitten", he said. Darcy looked around, nothing but jungle looked back. "Why here?", she asked. "Because it is easily camouflaged and no one will look here for us", he said. "Now, come on. Let's go inside, freshen up and relax", Brock then said as he led her inside where Grant and Skye already were.

///////

Later in the day, Darcy and Skye were lounging by the large pool. They were still trying to cope with everything that had happened in the past week. Occasionally they would have a small conversation about stuff like what happened in D.C. and Jane. Darcy was actually talking about how Jane was safe at the Tower in New York when they both heard a dragons roar. Both she and Skye turned in their seats to see Jack land with Jane.

"Jane!", Darcy said as Skye helped her get up. "Darcy! You're here!", Jane said when she embraced her sister-in-law and bestfriend. When Darcy pulled back, she still held onto Jane's hands. "Jane, what happened? How and why are you here?", Darcy asked. "She's here because she belongs at her mates side", Jack said as he passed them. Jane looked after Jack before looking down at the ground. "Jane... What happened?", Darcy asked again after she stuck her tongue out at Jack's retreating back. Jane took a deep breath and exhaled before she looked up at Darcy and told her what Jack did.

_Jane had finally moved all her equipment to where she wanted it. She tried very patiently with the Stark employees, but yeah... no. So there she was writing on a whiteboard with her chicken scratch. She didn't have Darcy yet so Jane had to rely on Jarvis._

_"Jarvis? Can you please save this onto a server for Darcy, please?", she asked. "Dr. Foster... fumph wumph wumph maahhh…", he replied. "What?", she asked. She turned around to collide with a solid muscled torso. Jane looked up to see Jack in front of her. "Jack?", she said. "Hello, beautiful", he said. "Wha-", Jane said as she felt a pin prick in her neck. "Sleep. We will be at our new keep soon", Jack said as Jane succumbed to the drugs flowing in her veins._

_Jack lifted her into a bridal carry and went up to the roof. He softly placed Jane on the ground before he transformed. Jack gently held her in his hand and flew off towards Thailand._

"I woke up a few minutes ago and had no clue where I was", Jane said. Darcy hugged Jane again. "Oh, Jane. I'm so sorry", she said. "I was just so happy that it was finally over. But it will never be over", Jane cried into Darcy's shoulder. "I'm sure- No. I know that Thor will come and save you. And he will bring the Avengers. It will be ok, Jane. I promise", Darcy said. Jane just nodded as she pulled away.

All three women then went inside, preparing themselves for what was about to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	44. Coming Together At Eilean Donan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes together to form a battle plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So like I said, I do see a light at the end of the tunnel. And I would absolutely love to have some suggestions for pranks for my next story.

Bucky was surprised how fast the Wakandan Princess was able to remove everything related to Hydra. He was even more surprised to get a call from his son telling him that he needed to go to Eilean Donan. So Bucky found himself flying towards Scotland with a clear mind and a brand new weightless arm. He didn't know what was going on, but he hoped and prayed that Darcy was safe.

When he got there and landed, James was waiting for him. After Bucky transformed, he embraced his son in a very tight hug. As he pulled back, he patted James's shoulder.

"So what's going on?", he asked as they started to walk towards the keep. "Well, we got here two seconds too late", James said. "Rumlow and your mother are gone", Bucky said with a sigh. James nodded, "Yes. But Grant also left with his new mate. Jack went and got Jane. Thor just got back ten minutes ago. Completely devastated. So right now we are trying to find them and make a plan of attack", James told him. Bucky nodded as they entered the keep. James then took him to the main dining room where they were planning. Steve got up from his seat and went to hug Bucky.

"Hey, Buck. How are you doing?", Steve said when he pulled back. "I'm doing good. James caught me up on everything", Bucky said. "Yeah, we are trying to come up with a plan to get Darcy back. And- Tony! No! Leave him alone", Steve said as he saw Tony about to touch Bucky's new arm. "But... but... shiny", Tony said with his hands stretched out towards Bucky's arm. "Later", Bucky said. Tony hung his head and his hands hung by his side as he went back to his seat. Bucky went to go sit next to Steve when he saw someone very familiar walking towards him. Gunnar Lewis.

"I want and need to apologize to you", Gunnar said as he stopped in front of Bucky. Bucky lifted an eyebrow at Gunnar. "I was set at my mother. I was mad at her for a long time.Then when I joined my dad in Hydra and I saw you, I didn't do anything. I should've. Especially after my mom told me her side of how my parents got together. I can only ask for your forgiveness", Gunnar said. Bucky nodded, "Of course. I completely understand." Gunnar nodded back and then returned to his seat as Bucky went and sat down.

For the next thirty minutes, they had come up with several different plans. They wanted to have all their bases covered. And they almost did until Callan said something that caught everyone but the siblings off guard.

"We just have to keep in mind of one issue", Callan said. "What's that?", Steve asked. Gunnar, Hagen, Stig and Callan looked at each. "If you kill our father at all during this, you have three days to give our mother your blood. Either one of you or both", Stig said. "Why? What happens in three days?", Tony asked. "She will die", Gunnar said. "What the hell", Tony murmured. "We thought the same thing when we found this out with our grandparents", said Hagen. "Two days after our grandfather died, our grandmother married our great uncle. Apparently they actually loved each other for hundreds of years", Stig commented. Steve and Bucky looked at each other and had a silent conversation. They both knew what they had to do and they were both ready to do it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	45. Darcy Is So Done

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy and Grant have a conversation. Then later on, she goes into labor. Again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the end. It has been fun writing this, but I can't wait for the next story.

After the long process of extracting herself from the dragon pile, Darcy waddled towards the bathroom. Hopping into the shower after doing her business, she thought about what she wanted to do that day. She was pulled out of her thoughts by Brock entering the shower to join her. Darcy turned so her back was towards him, but he didn't mind as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Just think... We'll have another little one very, very soon", Brock said as he rested his hands on Darcy's baby bump. Looking down at her eight month bump, she sighed heavily. "Yeah", she murmured. Brock kissed her temple, "Oh, my kitten. You make me so happy. You have provided me with so many children and still providing me with children. I feel so empowered by having you by my side, such a strong and beautiful woman." Darcy just nodded and let Brock wash both of them. At this point in her pregnancy, she was just too tired to fight.

///////

Later that day, Darcy was finally able to talk to Grant alone. She was hoping to ask him some questions and confirm her own suspicions. 

"Hey, sweetie. Can I talk to you for a minute?", she asked as she sat down next to him in the small library. "Sure, mom. What's on your mind?", he asked as he closed the book that he was reading. "Well, we really haven't had a real chat in a long time and I have some questions for you", she said. "How do I say this?... You love Skye, right?", Darcy then asked. "Of course, I do", Grant said. "Then why did you kidnap her? Did you two even date before all of this? Did your father encourage you to do this?", she asked. Grant scoffed at the questions until he saw how concerned Darcy was. "Mom, Skye and I really couldn't date with our previous job. I talked to dad and asked for his advice because I saw how much he loved you and you guys have been together for like ever. And well... Skye and I were having one of our moments when Romanov leaked out all the information. Things went down hill fast and I reacted. Yes, I do regret how things went, but I absolutely love my mate and would do anything for her", he said. Darcy took a deep breath and exhaled as she nodded. Well at least she got those questions answered. But she knew that they still needed to talk about something.

"Sweetheart, I'm sure that your brothers have told you how your father claimed me as his mate", Darcy said. Grant nodded. "Honestly I hate that you might feel like you can't come to me for relationship advice. You know that I would love to help you out with anything. I'm not saying that I don't appreciate your relationship with your father, but I miss ours", she continued to say. Grant exhaled sharply, thinking about how their relationship had strained. "I miss it, too. And in the back of my mind, I knew that I should've talked to you about my interest in Skye. Dad just happened to be there and told me what I should do when, or if, things got out of hand", he said. Darcy gave him a small smile.

"So, do you have any advice for me when it comes to Skye?", Grant asked. "Simple. If you're not already doing it, you need to treat her like a queen. And try to do more dates, that way you both get to know each other. Alright?", she said. "Alright. Thanks, mom", Grant said as he hugged his mom. "No problem, sweetheart", Darcy said hugging him back.

///////

As Darcy got situated under the covers, she noticed that Brock was about to wrap himself around her. So very quickly, she rolled onto her side so that he got to see her back. But Brock still wrapped himself around her and started to kiss her shoulder and neck.

"I saw that you were talking to Grant earlier today. Everything go ok?", he said as he kissed her neck. "Uh-huh", she said, trying to push him away. "Mmm", Brock said as he rubbed her belly, "Stop trying to push me away. If I want to hold you, I will hold you." Darcy huffed, "Fine. But don't blame me for later." Brock stopped kissing her neck, "What?" Darcy huffed again and pulled back the covers for Brock to see her wet thighs. "Oh, shit", he said, realizing that her water broke. "Just go get Jane", Darcy told him as she got comfortable to deliver their newest daughter. As Brock left, Darcy yelled at him, "I'm so done with this, Brock Rumlowson!"

Three hours later, Their daughter Dariya Claire was born. Both parents were happy to finally meet her. But for some odd reason in the back of Darcy's mind, she knew that her time with Brock was coming to an end. She just wondered if he felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	46. The Second And Last Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While on a mission, Brock get intercepted by Steve, Bucky and their sons.

Brock looked over at a very sleepy Darcy and his newest daughter on Darcy's breast. He felt so blessed with all the children that she had provided him. However, in the back of his mind, Brock knew that Rogers would do whatever it took to get Darcy back. And well, he couldn't have that. He slipped out of their room to go talk to Jack. They both agreed on a game plan, one that they hoped would not have to happen.

"Do we have any clue where they are? Or even where they've looked?", Brock asked Jack. "They've looked at your Italian keep. They have made base at your Scottish keep. And I just got word that they've just left fathers old keep in Norway", Jack answered. "What about your keep?", Brock asked. Jack smirked, "They only know of the Australian one. Jane, Erik and Ian don't know about the other two." Brock lifted an eyebrow at his brother. "While Jane was gone, I made two other keeps. One in New Zealand and the other is in Mexico", Jack said. "That's good. Really good", Brock said. He then looked at Jack with uncertainty before bringing up the next subject.

"Jack... If something happens, something that I can't control. And I end up dead... Please take care of Darcy. I can't even imagine my life without her. But the thought of Rogers hands on her make me sick", Brock said. Jack placed a hand on his brothers shoulder, "You have my hand. I know that you would do the same with Jane. I will treat her with the utmost respect that she deserves." Brock nodded and thanked his brother. Feeling better about things, Brock moved forward with a job offer that he received from Hydra.

///////

The night before his job, Brock circled Lagos. He noted everything from escape routes to security. It was an easy job for him, in and out. However, something caught his eye. It was four other dragons: Rogers, Barnes and their sons. Brock growled as he landed. Soon the others also landed and transformed. Brock reluctantly transformed as well.

"Well, well, well... If it isn't the thorns in my side", Brock said. "We don't want any problems, Rumlow", Steve said. Brock laughed, "Problems? Now see, I didn't actually have any problems until I found out that my mate birthed your bastards." Bucky growled at that. "And now I'm guessing, you are trying to get my mate again", he continued to say. "Brock, we just want to make sure that Darcy and Jane are safe", Steve said. Brock smirked, "Oh, trust me. Darcy's completely fine. She's busy being an excellent mother to our newest addition. As for Jane, Jack's looking after his mate. Now if you will please excuse me, I have a job to do and get back to my mate", Brock said before he transformed and flew off. The other men also transformed, but followed him closely.

Brock was getting close to the town when he felt sharp teeth pierce the scales on his tail. He looked back to see Barnes. Since he was distracted, Brock missed James coming from below him. All three dragons started to spin down to the ground. James and Bucky righted themselves as Joseph hit Brock from the side, sending him right into Steve's claws. Brock tried to snap at Steve, but Steve pierced Brock's scaled chest. Knowing what was going to happen next, Brock laughed.

"She'll still be mine", Brock told Steve before Steve's claw pierced his heart. Suddenly, Bucky showed up and bit Brock's head off. All four dragons looked on as Brock's dismembered body hit the water below. They knew that they were on limited time to find Darcy and Jane. They could only pray that they found them in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


	47. Never Fear, Grant Is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Grant helps Darcy by getting Steve and Bucky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because of the scheduled maintenance I didn't post yesterday. Obviously I could've, I know that now. However, I will be posting the last two chapters today so that I can get a head start on the next story.

Everyone was concerned about Darcy. She had immediately turned pale. Well, paler. Quickly followed by coughing that would cause her to vomit. Jack and Grant understood what was happening. Jack knew to wait until the third day to give Darcy the mead mixture. But Grant... He knew what he had to do, even if it went against what Jack was going to do. So in the late afternoon of the first day, he kissed Skye on the forehead and left.

A couple of hours later, Grant landed at the Italian keep. He was greeted by Lazzaro and Roman. Grant told them what was going on with their mother. He hated to admit it, but he needed Rogers and Barnes. He needed them to save their mother. So Grant asked his brothers to call Gunnar and to tell him to come to them. He then prayed that they would show up soon. Luckily his prayers were answered.

"What's going on?", James asked. Grant stepped up to start talking, but Steve beat him to it. "What the hell! Where is she?", he demanded as he pinned Grant to the wall. "She's being looked after. But we need to go now to save her", Grant said. "Why should we listen to you?", Bucky asked. "Because she's dying. Uncle Jack will make her his mate and I know for a fact that she would rather have you two", Grant answered. Steve and Bucky looked at each other before nodding in agreement.

They all went out of the keep and transformed. During the two hour flight back, Steve, Bucky and Grant prayed that they weren't too late.

///////

As she laid on the couch, Darcy started to suffer major shudders that would cause her to lose her breath. After she recovered from her latest episode, Darcy looked over to the bar area where Jack was at. She could tell that he was making the mead mixture. In the back of her mind, she knew what Jack was doing. Darcy would rather die than be Jack's other mate.

Suddenly Grant landed, causing Jack to stop before adding his blood to the mead. He was about to go meet Grant, but saw the other dragons land. Jack realized what was happening and ran off to go get Jane. However, as he reached their room, he was blinded by bright rainbow lights. When the lights faded, Jane was gone. He turned around to meet the fist of Grant knocking him out.

Meanwhile, Steve and Bucky cut their palms and had a few good drops of blood put into the mead. They then went to Darcy and helped her sit up to drink it.

"Steve? Bucky?", she whispered. "Shhh… We're here, doll. Drink up", Bucky said. As she drank the mead mixture, Darcy prayed that she would finally get to be with her boys after all this time. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!!


	48. The Dragon's Treasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What has happened after Steve and Bucky saved Darcy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank everyone who has bookmarked and read my story. I hope that you will enjoy the next one as well. And fair warning, there's no sex in the next one as I promised my mother a story. So it will be full of shenanigan's between Darcy and Clint. Along with some other twists in the story.

It had been two years since Steve and Bucky gave Darcy the mead mixture. Dariya had just turned two while the newest set of twins, Konley and Kolton, were turning one. Steve and Bucky themselves loved fatherhood with their children and Darcy's other children. But everyone was surprised how fast Darcy got pregnant again after the second set of twins. They were happy though it would be twin girls this time. Vivienne and Victoria.

They were thankful to Tony for renovating an old S.I. compound. It was big enough to hold the Avengers and all the dragon's. So even though they had the other keeps, Steve, Bucky, Darcy and their kids stayed at the compound.

Thor and Jane joined them after they went to Asgard. They had the Asgardian healers remove Jane's bond from Jack. Immediately afterwards they had a quick royal bonding ceremony. Everyone really wasn't surprised that Jane was pregnant when they arrived. Both Jane and Darcy were happy to be together again with the men that they loved and wanted to be with.

Grant and Skye wound up taking residence in Darcy's Welsh home. They had started to go on plenty of dates before their daughter arrived. Skye was genuinely surprised how good of a father Grant was to Daisy. Over time, Skye was able to forgive Grant. Especially when he was more than happy to let her visit Jane and Darcy.

While Darcy was thinking over everything, she found herself being engulfed by four arms. She instinctively leaned her head onto Steve's shoulder. Both men kissed her head and then looked to where Darcy was looking. All of her children and Jane's were either walking, flying or playing. As they enjoyed their cuddle together, all three of them finally felt a sense of peace. And they wouldn't change it for anything in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy it!!!!


End file.
